Quand Rogue adopte
by Harry-Potter-Mangas
Summary: si Harry avait une cousine elle aussi sorcière et qu'après une dispute avec ses parents se retrouve adopter pas Rogue sa donne quoi ?
1. Chapter 1

*****Chapitre 1*****

-**Une sorcière **?! rugit l'oncle Vernon.

Une pluie de postillons s'abattit sur l'homme devant lui.

-Il me semble que c'est se que je viens de dire, enfin il me semble.

Il sortit un mouchoir et s'essuya. Quelle mission barbante pensa-t-il, la communication avec les moldus ne l'avais jamais intéressé. Puis, il avait été un mangemort, un des bras droits de Voldemort. Il en avait fait reclaper le clapet à certains, mais l'envie lui manqua d'envoyer une des répliques cinglantes dont il avait le secret a cette espèce de gros cochon qui s'égosillait à crier des« pas possible » ou encore « mensonge » et « calomnie » cette conversation commençait réellement a l'énerver.

-Puisque je vous dis que c'est vrai alors maintenant assis et on arrête de crier, ou je vous jette un sort.

La menace atteignit le cerveau du moldu à une vitesse fulgurante il grommela encore un peu mais finit par se taire et s'assit comme on le lui avait demandé.

-Comme vous le savez il existe deux mondes le vôtre et celui des sorciers, mais Dumbledore a sûrement dû vous l'expliquer en long et en large dans la lettre qu'il vous a laissé quand vous avez adopté le jeune Potter. Votre fille est donc inscrite dans notre école et ...

-Impossible nous ne l'avons jamais inscrite dans cette école de dégénérés.

Il ne fit pas attention à la remarque que l'oncle Vernon venait de caler dans son explication. Il le regarda méchamment un de ses regards dont il avait le secret , mais s'abstint de faire tout commentaire.

-C'est grâce à la magie que nous savons qui est apte ou pas à rentrer dans notre école il ne suffit pas d'envoyer une simple petite lettre d'inscription pour pouvoir y mettre son rejeton. Mais je suis sûre que votre femme vous l'expliquera mieux que moi.

La tante Pétunia sursauta quand on se rappela qu'elle aussi se trouvait dans la pièce et aurait elle aussi son petit mot à dire.

-En plus votre fille sera suivie par de grands sorciers et connaîtra le meilleur directeur que l'école ait jamais connu. « Tu parles de cette espèce de vieux débris goinfré à la tarte au citron » pensa-t-il. Mais je pense que votre fille a son mot à dire elle aussi.

Pour la première fois les adultes jetèrent un coup d'œil dans la direction de la jeune fille dont venaient toute les divergences.

-Qu'en dis-tu Tillie tu veux suivre le professeur Togue ? demanda son père.

-Rogue, rectifia celui-ci.

-Et bien moi ça me dirait bien d'aller dans cette école et de devenir sorcière, dit-elle.

Évidement pensa-t-il qui ne voudrait pas aller à Poudlard, c'est comme si on me disait que les dragons sont végétariens.

-As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu dis. Je te préviens si tu pars dans cette école ne pense même pas revenir dans cette maison.

-Très bien, fut sa seule réponse.

********************************** mots de l'auteur ***************************************

Voilà le premier chapitre bon c'est ma première histoire sur Harry Potter en espèrent que ça vous a plu.

Soyez indulgents si vous mettez des reviews.

Corrigé par : Darkangel Guard le 21 juin 2009


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

- Très bien je vais y aller dans cette école, répondit-elle sur un ton de défi.

- Fille indigne qui t'a nourri et hébergé ? Hein tu ne nous es pas redevable peut être ?

- Vous…c'est vrai mais ! balbutia-t-elle.

- Et tu avoues mordre la main qui t'a nourrie c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ?

La discussion prenait de l'ampleur et n'avançait pas dans la bonne direction.

« Elle est sympa la gamine mais elle vas s'en prendre une... » pensa le professeur

- Et à part ça je vois pas pour quoi je devrais vous remercier. Pour vous il n'y a jamais eu que votre fiston adoré le petit Dudleynouchet à sa maman par ci par là. Vous avez vu notre jambon de fils, magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Ca c'est le cochon à papa et maman. Mon existence a été complètement oubliée quand vous avez eu le cher fils que vous attendiez tant, enfin si on peut appeler ça un garçon. Jusqu'à maintenant ma vie a été différente du pauvre Harry seulement parce que je porte votre nom et que vous ne m'obligez pas à faire le ménage et la cuisine. C'est bien le seul à qui je penserai quand je serai là-bas. Vous ne pensiez quand même pas me manquer ? Si ? La bonne blague !

La claque résonna dans tout le salon Tillie tituba sous la force du coup, elle se rattrapa à un meuble pour ne pas tomber. Sous ses mèches noires on pouvait distinguer son visage déformé par la douleur et la rage.

« Je l'avais dit qu'elle s'en prendrait une ! »

- Comment oses-tu nous insulter sous notre propre toit ?

Elle grommela quelque chose puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- On peut savoir où tu vas ? Qui t'a autorisée à sortir, cette discussion n'est pas terminée !

- Je vais faire ma valise ! répondit-elle sèchement. Professeur vous voulez bien régler les derniers détails avec monsieur et madame Dursley ? Pour ma part je vais faire mes valises et rassembler quelques affaires.

Elle s'engouffra dans l'embrasure de la porte, on l'entendit monter et claquer la porte de sa chambre avec rage.

- Papa ! commença Dudley dont tout le monde avaient oublié une once d'existence. Grande sœur elle va partir ?

- Une sœur je n'ai jamais eu de fille, cria le dit papa.

- Mais…

- Jamais pas une seule fille jamais ! Et puis vous, il n'y a rien a régler si elle croit que c'est facile de gagner de l'argent, elle se trompe, elle n'a qu'à se débrouiller toute seule si elle est si maligne que ça ! continua-t-il. Et puis hors d'ici je ne veux pas de sorcier chez moi ! continua t il.

Rogue sortit et attendit « sagement » que la jeune fille réapparaisse. Quand elle sortit en trombe de la maison elle avait l'air calme mais à cause de certains tiques on voyait qu'elle fulminait de l'intérieur.

- Vous savez je crois que vous êtes orpheline ! commença Rogue.

- M'en fiche c'est déjà mieux que d'être leur fille ! Oh mais voyons le bon coté des choses !

- Ah oui et lequel ?

-Harry aura une chambre ce soir !

-Ah oui c'est une merveilleuse chose vous devez l'aimer votre cousin !

-Ouais comme un frère. Mais parlons d'autre chose. Vous m'hébergez ?  
Pardon ! ?

***************** Mots de l'auteur*************************  
Voila le deuxieme chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise à tous

Les reviews anonymes sont maintenant acceptées

a+

Corrigé par : Darkangel Guard ce 21 Juin 2009


	3. Chapter 3

Response au révews :

Pour **klemence** :  
Oui elle a bien 11 ans mais je comptais le préciser un peu après.

Pour **lumineko** :  
Harry et Dudley ont tous les deux 9 ans: elle a le même âge que les jumeaux.

******Chapitre 3*****

- Comment ça chez moi ? répondit-il abasourdi.

- Ben vous voulez que j'aille où ?

- Dans un orphelinat tiens je crois que les orphelins vont là-bas.

- Il y en a dans le monde des sorciers ?

- Non je ne crois pas.

- Ah oui génial je me présente là-bas et je dis : excusez-moi je suis une étudiante en sorcellerie que ses parents ont viré de chez elle pour ça, mais ne vous en faite pas je ne fais que passer durant les deux mois de vacances.

- Non vu comme ça.

- Et puis ce n'est que pour un mois et demi. Après je m'organiserais.

- Oui bon ça va c'est d'accord. Mais juste pour les vacances.

- Oui oui. Mais comment on va chez vous ?

- En transplanant tiens, je vous jure !

- Ouah et comment on fait ?

- Vous vous tenez à mon bras et je fais le reste.

Elle lui obéit. Quand ils transplanèrent tous les deux elle sentait comme un crochet qui lui rentrait dans l'estomac. Quand elle arriva devant la maison dans l'impasse du Tisseur elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer…

- Et bien on peut dire que ce n'est pas la grande fortune ici !

-Tu viens habiter ou critiquer ?

- J'ai rien dis j'ai rien dis, chantonna la tempète aux cheveux noir.  
- Mais bien sûr. Tiens Lucius Drago, par ici !

Elle regarda les deux seules personnes qui se trouvaient dans l'impasse.

- Severus ça fait dix minutes qu'on t'attend tu n'as pas honte de nous faire attendre ? râla le noble.

- Désolé mon seigneur mais j'ai eu quelques complications, expliqua-t-il en effectuent une gracieuse courbette.

- Et c'est moi les complications ? gromela Tillie.

- Oui avant toi ma journée commençait bien.

- Oh mais il faudrait ajouter que grâce à monsieur frustré je me suis retrouvée à la rue ajouta-t-elle sur un ton digne de ce nom.

Rogue sembla sur le point de répondre une chose des plus serpentardesque, et il chercha pendant quelques secondes mais ne trouva rien à lui dire. Il finit par abandonner.

- Parrain c'est qui ? demanda le petit Drago qui était bien décidé à savoir qui était la jeune fille qui était arrivé au bras de son parrain adoré et qui avait réussit à le mettre en déroute.

-C'est…

Mais il fut interrompu par un « crack » sonore.

- Sa fille adoptive ! termina le vieux monsieur qui venait d'arriver.

***********mots de l'auteur*************

Voila le troisième chapitre merci pour les deux reviews!

Bon le chapitre est un peu plus court mais bon ^^.

A+!


	4. Chapter 4

*********Chapitre 4*********

Le vieux monsieur était habillé d'une robe de sorcier pourpre et sa longue barbe était attachée de fils d'or où de petits grelots s'entrechoquaient.

- Comment ma fille adoptive ? balbutia Rogue.

- Euh monsieur vous êtes qui ?

-Je suis le professeur Dumbeldore, je suis le directeur de l'école Poudlard.. Quand à vous Severus il me semblait vous avoir dit de redoubler de prudence pour cette mission ou alors le fait de ne pas vous faire courir après de mangemorts fait que vous preniez tout comme si c'était du gâteau ? (Lucius et Drago sont plus loin.) En plus j'apprends que ces moldus ne veule plus voir leur fille mais en plus ils ne veulent même plus en entendre parler. C'est si compliquer de parler avec tac ?

-Non...Non ce n'est pas ça...

-En fait c'est de ma faute monsieur, je me suis comme qui dirait un peu énervé sur mes parents, le professeur Rogue n'y est pour rien, tout est de ma faute !

-C'est très noble de votre part mais je suis sûr que si vos parents s'étaient senti a l'aise rien de ça ne se serait passé. Ai-je tord ?

Tillie ne répondit pas, pour elle le fait que ses parents ne veulent plus lui parler et encore moins la voir ne la gênait pas, la seule chose qui la dérangeait c'était d'avoir laissé Harry seul avec la colère de son père, qui pouvait savoir ce qui pourrait arriver quand Harry rentrerait de l'école? Son père hurlerait ou le brutaliserait comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'ils lui désobéissaient ? Heureusement Tille avait eu le temps laisser un message dans le placard de Harry lui disant qu'elle allait bien et que dès qu'elle pourrait elle viendrait le chercher.  
Ce fut la voix de Dumbeldore qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.

-C'est pour ça que comme punition vous devez l'adopter Severus !

-Dites tout de suite que je suis un boulet, râla la concernée.

-Bien professeur je ferais se que vous me dites !

-Humph.

-Qu'est-ce qui dit le boulet de la famille ? « vengeance » pensa-t-il

-Nous on va pas s'entendre, râla-t-elle encore.

-Bon et bien on se voit le 1er septembre alors ! chantonna le directeur.

Encore tout fier de ce qu'il venait de faire, maintenant que la jeune Dursley savait qu'elle était une sorcière il fallait l'éloigner du jeune Potter pour qu'il puisse rester encore loin de la célébrité qui l'attendait dans l'autre facette du monde, et puis si ça se trouve elle pourra peut être apporter quelque chose à Severus elle aussi.  
Voilà comment Severus Rogue s'est retrouvé avec une jeune fille de Tillie Dursley Rogue, jeune fille de 11 ans fraîchement échappée de chez ses parents.  
**************************** mots de l'auteur*****************************  
Voilà pour le 4ème chapitre. Rogue a maintenant adopté Tillie.

Prochainement : petite bagarre entre Tillie et Drago.

Désolée le chapitre est encore plus petit je vais essayer d'en faire un plus grand.

je devrais pouvoir mettre la suite demain si tout va bien ! ^^

A+

Corrigé par : Darkangel Guard ce 28 juin 2009


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

-Donc je reprends.

-Vas-y !

-Tu étais en mission pour le sénile.

-Oui.

-Tu a mis en colère des moldus ?

-Euh oui on peut dire ça.

-Tu ramènes leur fille, le sénile se ramène et t'oblige à l'adopter.

Severus avait fini par raconter ce qui lui était arrivé en prennent garde à ne pas mentionner quelques un des détails comme par exemple qu'elle était la cousine d'Harry Potter.

-À moi, à moi.

-Oui drake ?

-Ça veux dire que j'ai pour « cousine » une sang-de-bourbe ?

-Tu lui a déjà appris ça ?

-Oui il assimile bien, hein.

-Euh c'est moi ou il m'insulte le mioche ?

-C'est qui le mioche ?

-C'est toi espèce de gnome court sur patte !

-Je te signal qu'un gnome c'est court sur patte ignare !

-Euh on les arrête ? Proposa Severus.

-Non on verra qui de nos deux rejetons est le plus fort. Enfin c'est couru d'avance que Drago est un garçon est qu'il sait déjà se battre et qu'une pauvre fille sans défense ne peut rien contre lui !

-On verra,on verra.

En effet il fallut peu de temps avants que les deux « enfants » en viennent aux poings mais à la surprise de tous au premier coup de Drago Tillie lui attrapa le poignet et le força à se mettre face contre terre, et comme pour le faire encore plus fulminer de colère elle s'assit sur lui pour qu'il ne puisse plus se défendre et encore moins se débattre.

-Ça va j'ai compris, pousse-toi de là t'es lourde !

-Non je ne crois pas, en tout cas ce n'est pas encore bien rentré, je croyais que tu assimilais vite, apparament non.

Et tout a coup elle se mit à le chatouiller, elle eu beaucoup de chance car il était très chatouilleux et qu'à chaque fois qu'elle arrêtait pour recommencer de plus belle il se mettait à rire de plus en plus. Quand elle eut fini de le torturer il ne se releva pas tout de suite trop épuisé d'avoir ri.

-Surtout ne dis rien, souffla le père du vaincu.

-Mais je n'ai rien dis, répondit un Severus « offusqué »Si on ne peut même plus être un bon Serpentard.  
-Grumph!

Et voila comment Drago Malefoy n'osa plus s'attaquer a Tillie Rogue. À part quelques disputes qui finissaient toujours en guili party (que gagnait toujours Tillie )

*********************** Mots de l'auteur*************************

Bon ben voilà.

Merchi pour les quelques reviews.

Chapitre 6 demain si tout va bien (oui je sais je me répète ).

Bon ben A+

Corrigé par : Darkangel Guard le 28 juin 2009


	6. Chapter 6

******Chapitre 6******

1er août :

- M'ennnnnnuuuuiiiiiieeeee euuuuhhhhhh.

Ce cri de désespoir avait résonné dans la maison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

- En plus Drago n'est pas là ouinnnnn.

-Il ne sert pas à calmer tes nerf !

Voilà deux semaines qu'elle s'était installée dans la maison, très vite elle avait montré le désir de ne pas être étrangère à la maison. Ménage, cuisine, elle avait aussi eu le temps de dévorer presque tous les livres que son père possède, elle avait aussi fait la connaissance de Narcissia Malefoy avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille. Elle avait aussi la méchante habitude de mettre à un volume le son de sa musique de sauvage comme son père l'avait rebaptisé, il devait donc souvent s'enfermer dans son bureau pour pouvoir avoir la paix. Souvent l'envie d'aller voir comment il allait faisait qu'elle le rejoignait dans son bureau pour parler de chose et d'autre comme de leur passé qui n'était brillant pour aucun des deux, même si quelque parcelle d'ombre restait au travers de la gorge. Sinon elle avait apprit que son cousin était mondialement connu. Maintenant ils connaissaient les choses que l'autre aimait ou détestait. L'un aimait le calme, la tranquillité, les potions et la défense contre les forces du mal. L'autre les sports de combats, l'action, la musique à fond la caisse et les pâtisseries.

20 août (le soir) :

- Lucius au secours elle m'épuise !

- T'as qu'à faire une activité avec elle.

- Ah oui et quoi ?

- Je sais pas moi !

- Moi non plus !

- Ah un stage de Karaté ou de Judo, elle aime ça non ?

- Déjà essayé !

- Et alors ?

- Plus de place !

- Ha...Euh...Je...

Mais il fut interrompu par les cris Tillie et un grand bruit.

-Je l'ai, je l'ai !!

-Mais c'est pas possible t'es increvable toi !

-Merci pour ce compliment mon cher père.

-Ouais ça va tu as reçu quoi ?

-Ma lettre, ma lettre de Poudlard. On va faire les courses demain ?

-Ben voilà tu sais ce que tu fais demain !

-J'y vais que si Lucius vient aussi.

-Ouais viens Lucius et Drake aussi, faut aller le prévenir.

-Tu me le payeras.

-Allons, allons c'est pas si grave.

Il fallut beaucoup de temps pour pouvoir convaincre Drago, qui accepta que si sa mère venait. Il fallut beaucoup de temps avant que Tillie ne s'endorme et le lendemain c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur (cachée par les adultes qui rappelons le ont été mis devant le fait accompli ) que la famille Malefoy et la famille Rogue s'en alla sur le Chemin de Traverse.

**************** Mots de l'auteur ******************

voila pour le chapitre 6

Je ne pense pas mettre le chapitre 7 demain parsequ'il est très long puis j'ai cours

A+

Corrigé par : Darkangel Guard ce 29 Juin 2009


	7. Chapter 7

*****Chapitre 7*****

Rappelez-vous notre heureuse famille a décidé de se rendre sur le chemin de traverse pour pouvoir y faire ses achats. Une fois arrivé là-bas ils formèrent deux groupes distincts, d'un côté les femmes de l'autre les hommes.

Groupe 1 Narcissia et Tillie :

- Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un ?

- C'est pour ma baguette, si vous êtes là sortez tout de suite !

- Tu sais Tillie il ne viendra pas plus vite comme ça !

- Que puis-je faire pour vous mesdames ?

- On veut une baguette tiens ! Narcissia tu es sûre qu'il est compétent ?

- Tillie ! gémit la jeune femme.

- Ah oui je vois, je vois. Je m'attendais à vous voir une année ou l'autre !

- On s'connaît ?

- Non mais votre mère est venue chercher sa baguette ici !

- C'est pas possible ma mère biologique était moldu.

- Sachez que je ne me trompe jamais, mais bon passons.

Le vieux Ollivander sortit de l'arrière boutique un peu après être rentré dedans. Il portait une petite boîte en carton, il en sortit une baguette et la tendit à Tillie. Elle la prit en main mais ne bougea pas.

- Alors comment vous sentez vous ?

- Bien et vous ! répondit-elle toute surprise.

- Mais non je voulais dire si vous vous sentiez bien avec votre baguette !

- Ah oui, oui ça va. J'ai des bouffées de chaleur mais ça va c'est pas dérangent.

- Bien bois de saule 27,5 cm morceau de dent de dragon.

- Houa une dent de dragon a l'intérieur, vraiment ?

- Oui, cette baguette est souple et convient plus particulièrement pour les enchantements et les sortilèges.

Mais déjà Tillie n'écoutait plus pensant aux merveilleuses choses qu'elle pourrait accomplir avec ce bout de saule fraîchement sorti de son emballage.

Après avoir eu de brèves informations sur sa baguette le deux dames décidèrent de se reposer à la terrasse du glacier. Mais avant une visite à l'animalerie s'imposait.

- Tillie, ça te dit une chouette pour ton anniversaire, c'est bientôt non ?

- Oui Le 30 août. Je peux avoir le noir tacheté blanc ?

-Tu l'avais déjà remarquée, hein ?

-Oui un peu, j'avoue.

Elles allèrent donc à l'animalerie qui se trouvait un peu plus loing prirent la chouette et sortirent. La chouette fut rebaptisée Chimi.

Groupe 2 Drago, Severus, Lucius :

- Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas aller avec les filles hein ?

- Recommence pas Drago c'est le dernier magasin après c'est fini promis !

Le dernier magasin était vu pour Drago comme la libération. Enfin il allait pouvoir revoir sa cousine et il se gardait bien de le dire. Il se gardait bien de dire qu'il l'aimait bien, il faut dire son père se serait sûrement moqué de lui. Et puis comme elle était une tête en l'air elle s'était bien garder de le remarquer.

Drago soupira, mais son père le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Tiens, tiens les Weasley quel bon vent vous amène par ici vous êtes sûr de ne pas vous être trompé de rayon je suis sûr que celui d'occasion vous va le mieux.

Drago avait déjà entendu son père se moquer de cette famille de sorcier de sang pur mais traître à leur sang. Vu la ribambelle de garçons qui se présentaient devant lui il comprenait mieux le fait que son père se moque de leur pauvreté.

Les garçons les plus vieux firent un mouvement pour pouvoir sortir leurs baguettes mais leur geste fut vite arrêté par leur mère.

- Non les garçons, ça ne vaut pas la peine.

- Écoutez votre mère ce serait dommage de faire virer votre père et de vous blesser par la même occasion. Évidement ce ne serait que par légitime défense. Et puis …

- LUCIUS, DRAGO, PAPA, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE ? cria Tille verte de Rage.

************* Mots de l'auteur **********

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus et que l'effort de longueur aussi.

La suite peut être demain !

Pendant une review une question pertinente a été posée : vais-je faire que Tillie prenne Harry avec elle chez Rogue? NON je suis l'histoire comme elle est et n'en changerais pas la façon dont elle a été écrite sauf le point de vue de mon héroïne il faut savoir qu'ils garderont de bon liens. (et puis avec Malefoy qui passerait par là bonjour les dégâts dans la maison de Severus ^^")

A+

Corrigé par : Darkangel Guard ce 29 Juin 2009


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Tillie venait de rentrer dans le magasin et vu l'expression qu'elle arborait, elle n'était pas contente, mais alors là pas du tout.

- Eh, j'ai rien fait moi. C'est Lucius, pourquoi moi aussi je me fais gronder ? s'exclama son père.

- Justement, c'est ça que je te reproche ! siffla t-elle.

Drago se dit qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas lui-même sortir cette excuse.

- Vous trois dehors je m'occuperais bien de mes achats moi-même, puisque vous avez l'air de vous préoccuper d'autre chose que ça !

- Euh Tillie ? Moi je peux rester ?

- J'ai dis TOUS LES TROIS, ET NE ME FAITES PAS RÉPÉTER !!!

Sans demander leurs restes ils filèrent à toute vitesse vers la porte pour pouvoir échapper à ce démon .

- Papa attends !

- Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda t-il dans l'espoir de s'être fait pardonné.

- Les sous ! Je crois que j'en aurais besoin pour pouvoir acheter mes livres.

- Tiens !

Il lui tendit une bourse de pièces avant de se retourner et se rediriger vers la porte de sortie.

- Narcissia vous attend à la terrasse du glacier. Pour moi ce sera une brésilienne.

- Très bien comme tu voudras. Vos désirs sont des ordres ! ricana-t-il

- J'ai entendu. Fais gaffe de comment je pourrais l'interpréter !

- Humph.

Une fois sortie elle se retourna vers la famille Weasley. Elle les observa quelques minutes avant de s'excuser.

- Je suis désolée. Je crois que vous dire qu'il ne pensait pas se qu'il a dit ne servirait à rien. Mais je tiens quand même à m'excuser pour ce qu'il a bien pu dire et ce qu'il dira encore.

- Y a...Y a pas de mal !

- Bon si vous voulez bien m'excuser encore une fois. J'ai des achats à faire.

- Oui...Oui bien sûr, je vous en prie.

- Merci ! ^^

Une fois qu'elle eut disparu dans les innombrables étagères, les Weasley ne purent s'empêcher de parler d'elle.

- Bigre, elle est pire que maman et j'étais sure que... commença Georges.

- Ça n'existait pas! finit Fred.

- Maman, elle fait peur ! pleurnicha la benjamine en se retournant vers sa mère.

- Moi je la trouve marrante ! fit Charlie.

- Ouais elle nous a sorti d'un mauvais pas, ajouta Bill.

- Et toi là-bas attend nous!

- FRED GEORGES REVENEZ ET PAS DE BÊTISES !

- PROMIS.

Ils partirent dans les rayons à la recherche de Tillie. Quand enfin ils la trouvèrent dans une allée qui cherchait après ses ouvrages pour l'école. Avant d'aller la trouver ils l'observèrent de loin.

- Alors, commença-t-elle. J'ai tout. Ah tiens l'histoire de Poudlard, je crois que je vais le prendre après tout je ne connais rien de mon école et puis...

- Mais ton père travaille là-bas non ?

- Wouah vous m'avez fait peur !!

- Désolé c'était pas notre intention ! firent les deux fautif.

- Pas grave, mais quand même.

- On est Fred...

- Et Georges Weasley.

- Enchantée. Je suis Tillie Rogue.

- Comme le professeur ?

- Oui, comme le professeur. Je suis sa fille.

- On savait pas mais comment ça ce fait que tu ne connaisse pas Poudlard alors ?

- Euh c'est que ...En fait

********** Mots de l'auteur********

Voilà pour le chapitre 8.

Je tiens à préciser que Bill est en dernière année et Charlie en 6e donc Tillie les verra a l'école.

Je voulais vous remercier pour tout les petits commentaires. ( ils sont rares mais ils font plaisir ^^)

Bon ben voilà A+

Corrigé par : Darkangel Guard ce 30 Juin 2009


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

- Euh c'est que...En fait à ma naissance mon père m'a laissé chez des moldus pour...Pour me protéger et ... Et je suis restée là-bas jusqu'au début du mois...Et j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière. C'est pour ça que je ne sais rien sur Poudlard même si mon père y travaille.

Le mensonge était sorti tout seul évidemment la fin était juste mais l'entièreté n'était qu'un gros canular. En plus de mentir elle n'éprouvait aucune honte ni pincement au cœur pour avoir menti sur ses origines moldues et le fait d'avoir renié ses vrais parents ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde. De toute façon Severus Rogue était absolument le père qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir.

- Ah je comprend mieux, fit George.

- De toute façon ça ne pouvait pas être très compliqué, dit Fred à son tour.

- Donc voilà. Bon ben faut que j'y aille moi. Faudrait pas que ma glace fonde, ce serait bête allez a+. On se revoit à Poudlard, dit elle en se dépêchant de partir.

- Ouais, compte là-dessus.

Après avoir payé (ben oui quand même) elle sortit de la librairie et se dirigea vers le glacier. Elle y retrouva toute « sa petite famille » qui prenait un petit bain de soleil sur la terrasse.

- T'en a mis du temps, grommela Drago.

- Le jumeaux Weasley m'ont parlé. Je me voyais mal les planter là sans un mot.

- Moi je l'aurais fait, rétorqua Lucius.

- Oui mais moi je ne suis justement pas toi, siffla Tillie.

Puis elle commença à manger sa glace sans plus rien dire.

- Dis Severus je ne veux pas dire mais plus le temps passe plus elle te ressemble. Sans vouloir te vexer ce n'est pas bon signe, fit Lucius en chuchotant.

- Je crois que je suis d'accord avec toi papa, dit Drago sur le même ton.

Narcissia qui avait entendu elle aussi se mit à pouffer. Il était vrai que Tillie ressemblait de plus en plus à Severus mais cela lui procurait un charme propre qu'a elle même.

La fin des vacances finit par arriver. Tillie fit des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir prendre le train le premier septembre. Son père aurait voulu qu'elle vienne avec lui quelques jours avant pour qu'elle puisse prendre ses marques et tout le tralala qui allait avec. En fait il avait surtout envie de pouvoir garder sa fille avec lui mais bon comme elle lui faisait de grosses crises de colère il finit par abandonner et partir sans elle.

Le premier septembre sur le quai du Poudlard express plusieurs familles s'entassent. Mais une doit retenir notre attention.

- Aller pleure pas Drake. De toute façon on se revoit a Noël.

- Qui a dit que j'allais pleurer ? renifla Drago.

Tillie monta dans le train, s'installa dans un wagon et ne bougea plus de là. À un moment la porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer des éclats de voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Salut ça va? Contents de te retrouver! Ca boum ? firent les jumeaux.

- Oui et vous ?

- Très très bien. Ça va les Malefoy ne t'ont pas perverti ? demanda Fred.

- Peu de chance puisque je vis chez mon père, pouffa Tillie.

- Bof c'est du pareil au même, répondit George.

- Dites je ne veux pas paraître impolie mais c'est qui le mec avec vous ?

- Je m'appelle Lee Jordan.

- Enchantée je suis Tillie Rogue.

- Comme le professeur ?

- Comme le professeur.

- Dis Till ? C'est le seul compartiment libre tu veux bien qu'on s'installe ?

« Till » pensa t-elle, mais elle ne dit rien.

- Bien sur je n'attends personne ! finit-elle par dire.

Tout le long du voyage ils parlèrent. Ils se trouvèrent des choses en commun. Comme le goût prononcé pour faire des blaguse et des farces ou encore la musique (sujet sur lequel Tillie était la meilleur.). À un moment il fallut enfiler leur robe de sorcier, donc les garçons durent sortir du compartiment (Je te jure Tillie s'ils t'ont épiées j'étais pas au courant me tape pas.) et le train finit par s'arrêter et laissa tous les élèves descendre.

- Tous les premières années suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

- Houlà c'est un géant ou quoi ?

- Je dirais un demi mon cher frère.

- Allez allez venez, cria Tillie qui était déjà a coté d'Hagrid.

- Impatiente la miss.

- Tu l'as dit !

- BON VOUS VENEZ OU QUOI ?

- Mais oui, mais oui on arrive.

Hagrid les amena jusqu'aux barques et prit le commandement des barques. Au dernier tournant ils purent apercevoir le château de toutes les barques fusèrent de « ohhh » « ouah » et autres (ceux qui ne s'expriment pas sont des Serpentard XD.). Quand ils purent enfin mettre le pied à terre Tillie fut prise d'une envie soudaine de se mettre à courir vers les grandes portes mais elle s'abstint pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une débile déjà.

Enfin quand ils purent rentrer dans le château ils furent entassé dans le grand hall. Après 5 minutes une sorcière a l'air sévère et les cheveux tirés en arrière pour former un chignon leur dit de rentrer dans la grande salle. Une fois à l'intérieur notre petit groupe se remit à parler.

- Regarde là c'est les Serpentards ton père est leur chef de maison. Ah regarde là ce sont mes frères tu les as vu à la librairie.

- Ah oui je me souviens d'eux !

- Dit donc vous deux un peu de silence, menaça le professeur.

- Désolé, firent les deux fautifs.

"Ça commence bien." Pensa Severus.

- A l'appel de votre nom vous viendrez vers l'estrade et vous mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête.

******************** Mots de l'auteur **************************

Bon voilà un chapitre plus long.

Je mets le prochain chapitre demain.

En attendant pensez bien où Tillie va être répartie.

Bonne lecture et A+!

Corrigé par : Darkangel Guard ce 1 Juillet 2009

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

***** Chapitre 10 *****

Le professeur McGonagall installa le choipeaux sur le tabouret à trois pieds, et commença à faire l'appel.

- Alicia Bones !

- « Serdaigle »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit de la table quand ils accueillirent leur nouveau membre.

- Benjamin Cault !

- « Serpentard »

Encore une fois un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva dans la salle mais cette fois si de la table des vert et argent. Tillie vit même son père applaudir discrètement.  
La répartition continua encore un peu avant que Lee ne soit appelé.

- Lee Jordan !

- « Gryffondor »

Cette fois ce fut chez le rouge et or où monta le bruit.

Pour Tillie cette répartition prenait une éternité et quand elle finit enfin par être appelée les jumeaux lui reparlèrent.

- À tout à l'heure ! fit Fred.

- Ouais si on est ensemble.

Georges acquiesça mais il lui fit quand même un sourire.

- Tillie Rogue avancez s'il-vous-plaît, s'énerva Mc Gonagal.

- J'arrive, j'arrive, soupira la jeune Rogue

Sur le chemin de l'estrade elle put distinguer quelques chuchotements.

- Rogue ? Comme le professeur ?

- Encore, soupira t-elle.

- T'ain c'est les Serpentards qui vont être contents. Deux Rogue pour le prix d'un.

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et se coiffa du choipeaux. Elle l'entendit alors parler dans sa tête.

- Tiens, tiens qu'avons nous la ? Une Rogue ? Je ne crois pas tu n'as pas du tout la même aura que ton père ! Une adoption ?

- Oui ! Mais si tu ne veux pas finir rapiécé t'a intérêt à la fermer.

- Tout à fait le même caractère que ta mère.

- Mais Bordel qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça, ma mère est moldue. Et puis répartissez-moi là ou je dois aller et on en parle plus.

- Aucune préférence ?

- Tant que ça convient à mon caractère tout me va.

- Très bien alors...« Griffondor »

Elle enleva le choipeaux et se dirigea vers sa table. Pour elle aucun applaudissement ne retentit. Ce fut par un silence gêné qu'elle fut accueillie par les rouge et or. Mais elle ne se soucia pas du manque de réaction de ses condisciples et s'assit à côté de Lee qui fut le seul à bien vouloir lui adresser un sourire.  
Après la répartition de Tillie, il fallut encore un moment pour que les jumeaux viennent les retrouver.

- Vous croyez qu'il est déçu ?

- Je crois que non quoique un peu sous le choc mais il s'en remettra ne t'inquiète pas.

- Un peu choqué Lee ?

-Tu parles c'est à peine s'il arrive à mettre sa fourchette dans sa bouche.

C'est une fois le dîner fini que les premières années purent se rendre dans leur salle commune.

************* Mots de l'auteur ***************

Donc voilà elle a été répartie.

Pour ceux qui pensent pourquoi Gryffondor ? C'est parce que elle respire la bonne humeur par rapport au serpent et que de toute façon je voulais qu'elle soit amie avec les jumeaux.(pour les bêtises évidemment.)

Pétunia Maman ou pas ? À voir dans les prochains épisodes.

A+

Corrigé par : Darkangel Guard ce 1 Juillet 2009


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre**** 11**

Quand le dîner prit fin les premières années furent dirigés vers le 7e étage où des lits moelleux et chauds les attendaient. De toutes les nouvelles têtes de premières seul un petit groupe doit retenir notre attention.

- C'est super on est tous ensemble on va s'éclater. Les profs n'ont qu'à bien se tenir! s'exclama Georges.

- Ouais ouais, répondit Tillie distraitement.

- Ben dis tout de suite que ça te fait chier !

- Non, non c'est pas ça je me demande juste comment réagit mon père après la nouvelle. C'est que sur le moment j'avais l'impression que l'information n'avait pas vraiment atteint son cerveau.

- Mais arrête ton père c'est Severus Rogue le roi des cachots le prince des potions et je passe tous les surnoms non affectifs qu'il existe de lui.

- Viens-en tout de suite à la conclusion pour pas que je m'endorme.

- J'y viens, j'y viens. Donc ce que je veux dire c'est que cette personne charmante qu'est ton père, il lui en faut plus pour se déconnecter du monde qui l'entoure. Et c'est ton père comment veux-tu qu'il t'en veuille pour une chose aussi futile que "j'ai préféré la lumière aux ténèbres de tes cachots".

- Peut être parce qu'il se faisait une joie de me voir dans "SA" maison.

- Et alors faut que tu suives les traces de ton paternel, c'est obligé ?

- Non, bien sûr, c'est pas ce que je veux dire.

- Bon alors ferme-la et arrête de rechigner.

- Dis dons tu te crois où pour me donner des ordres?

- Je suis ton aîné c'est tout à fait normal.

-Juste de quelques mois, ronchonna t-elle.

-Oui mais ils font toute la différence.

-Dis donc vous au fond je ne vais pas m'amuser a répéter le mot de passe pour tout le monde alors écoutez moi, sermonna le préfet.

- Ça va devenir une habitude de se faire sermonner toutes les dix minutes ? demanda Lee

- Moi je trouve pas ça gênant, firent les jumeaux en cœur.

- Moi itou, répondit-elle.

- Moi « itou » ? (pour le itou c'est un mot que j'ai inventé enfin pas tout à fait mais je l'écrit comme ça)

- Moi pareil quoi. Mais chut ou l'autre va encore criser.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient arrêté elle n'avait pas eu le temps de regarder son entourage. En regardant de plus près elle remarqua que les tableaux lui faisaient signe, mais le tableau devant lequel ils étaient arrêtés était plus grand que les autres et représentait une femme habillée d'une tunique romaine et à la corpulence légèrement enveloppée.

-Le mot de passe ?

- « Ha, en plus de bouger ils parlent, faut vraiment s'attendre à tout ici. »

- Por favor.

- Exacte vous pouvez entrer.

La petite troupe s'engouffra enfin dans la salle commune par le trou que le tableau venait de libérer. La pièce suivante toute décorée aux couleurs de sa maison apportait une atmosphère douce et une chaleur agréable se faisait ressentir.

- Bon ben moi, je vais me coucher.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est le premier jour, protesta Fred.

- Et bien justement. Je trouve que je me suis déjà bien assez fait remarquée. Donc à demain.

Sans attendre le reste des protestations des garçons elle rentra dans son dortoir pour y faire la rencontre de ses nouvelles compagnes de chambre. Une fois rentrée et installée sur le dernier lit qu'il restait, une jeune fille plutôt timide vint lui parler malgré ça, elle avait de grands yeux marrons et de longs cheveux de couleur sombre. Plutôt petite elle passait un peu inaperçue mais on pouvait voir que si elle en avait vraiment envie elle pouvait se faire entendre.

- Bonjour, enfin bonsoir. Je suis Karine Lewis. D'après mes parents je suis bavarde quand je me sens mal à l'aise, et… oh non ça recommence.

La jeune fille baissa le tête à propos du fait qu'elle sache qu'elle en disait trop. Elle s'attendait à ce que Tillie se moque d'elle pour avoir dit aussi facilement son propre point faible.

- Enchantée je suis Tillie Rogue. Et d'après mon père je suis une débile irrécupérable.

Et elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Euh enchantée, répondit son interlocutrice un peu prise au dépourvu.

C'est après quelques mots de ce genre que Karine finit par se mettre à l'aise et de ne plus sortir des phrases sur sa vie privée. Mais Tillie fit aussi la connaissance de Lara Apeldoorn, jeune fille blonde très jolie à regarder et d'origine moldue. Mais aussi de Chrystie Mc Doot : une très grande fille avec des allures de garçon. Et pour finir Maria Forus une fille qui paraissait très renfermée. Après avoir fait plus ample connaissance elles se mirent au lit et tombèrent bien vite dans les bras de Morphée.

********* Mots de l'auteur **********

Et voilà la suite désolée d'avoir été longue mais je viens juste de finir mes exams donc je devrais avoir un peu plus de temps maintenant.

Je veux juste dire que pour les personnes qui lisent mon histoire ce serait gentil de mettre des reviews parce que si vous ne le faites pas je ne sais pas trop ce qui va ou pas. (Mais peut être que personne ne lit mon histoire là ça se comprendrait.) Je ne dis pas que vous êtes obligé de le faire loin de là mais si vous trouvez un truc qui vous plait pas faut le dire aussi non je fait comment moi pour changer ?

Sinon j'espère que vous vous êtes amusé à lire ce chapitre.

A+

Corrigé par : Darkangel Guard ce 2 Juillet 2009


	12. Chapter 12

**** Chapitre 12 ****

Après cette nuit pour réfléchir pour certains et pour dormir pour les autres, c'est avec joie que Tillie descendit dans sa salle commune en compagnie de sa nouvelle amie qu'elle présenta brièvement aux garçons qui accueillirent bien volontié une nouvelle recrue pour leur prochaine bêtise. Une fois dans la grande salle tous à leur place ils reçurent leurs horaires ce qui fit soupirer les deux seuls qui y avait prêté attention.

- Y à quoi ?

- Oh rien deux heures de métamorphose pour commencer puis deux heures de potion et tout ça avec qui ?

- Serpentard !

- Exact 10 points en plus pour Gryffondor.

Le temps de bien avaler leur petit déjeuné la joyeuse petite bande se rendit a l'entrée des serpents.

- Bon là faut y allé, s'impatienta Tillie.

10 minutes que les jumeaux se plaignaient et gémissaient pour ne pas descendre dans les cachots et tout ça commençait à taper sur le système de Tillie.

- On sais mais on veut pas, gémit un des frères Weasley.

- Bon ça suffit!

Elle les empoigna par le col de leur robe de sorcier avant de leur faire descendre les escaliers sur le ventre la tête en avant pour bien voir les cachots se rapprocher.

- Tortionnaire !

- Assassin !

- Je sais je sais, je dois tenir ça de mon père, soupira le bourreau.

Une fois devant la salle de classe les jumeaux se calmèrent mais continuèrent de monter leur mécontentement en poussant de petites plaintes mais pas assez haut pour se faire entendre du terrible seigneur des sous-sol. Pendant qu'ils râlaient un serpentard s'approcha de Tillie et lui fit la ''conversation''.

- Et toi la fille avec les cheveux noirs ! Ouais toi, rajouta t-il en voyant que Tillie le dévisageait. T'es bien la fille de notre chef de maison ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Et puis t'es qui ?

- Je suis Salazar Mc Lieuther.

Les garçons en voyant le serpent se rapprocher se relevèrent.

- Oh en rien je voulais juste te dire qu'il fallait pas t'inquiéter on ne te fera pas de mal, ajouta t-il un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

- J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre, je sais le faire moi même, je suis une grande fille mais merci de l'info, se moqua la jeune Gryfondor.

- Tu sais si tu continue à rester avec des gens de mauvaise réputation et de si basse classe tu risques vite d'avoir des ennuis, et peut être que ton propre père aura du mal à te parler en face tellement tu lui fais honte, si c'est pas déja fait en te retrouvant chez les lions.

Sur ces paroles il s'adossa sur le mur le plus proche et rit à gorge déployée. Tillie se rapprocha de lui et lui envoya son poing qui le loupa de près, mais le geste restait bien prémédité et tout calculé. À l'endroit où le poing s'était abattu était apparu un cratère et laissa des fissures se former à leur tour.

- Hahaha vraiment très drôle ! Alors écoute-moi bien Salazar ou salade au épinard je me fous de ce à quoi vous pensez toi et tes petits camarades mais si tu me cherches tu risques de me trouver bien plus vite que ce que tu crois, je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Finit-elle par un grand sourire.

C'est à ce moment que son père décida d'ouvrir la porte dans un grand bruit.

- Je peux savoir ce qui ce passe ici ? rugit le terrible professeur de potion.

C'est a ce moment là qu'il aperçut un de ses serpentard adoré complètement effrayé et tout tremblant qui apparemment se faisait agresser par un des lions qu'il détestait et qui ce révélait être sa propre fille.

- Je ne veux rien savoir, les 6e sortez de ma classe et les premières rentrez tout de suite.

Dans le flot d'élèves qui sortait de la classe, une tête rousse que nous connaissons fait son apparition.

- Y se passe quoi Fred ?

- Ah tiens Charlie elle fait vraiment peur pire que maman et de loin.

- Je vais pas crier au favoritisme, mais si c'était moi, fit George

- Mais j'ai rien fait, rigola Tillie.

- Et le pire c'est que tu n'as rien à la main.

- Euh si là mais ça va.

- Mais ça saigne ! cria presque Karine.

- Pas grave, pas grave, vous venez ?

- Moi je vous le dit tout de suite cette fille est irrécupérable.

- Ouais mais c'est un peu comme ça qu'on l'aime.

Et ils rentrèrent tous dans la classe pour y suivre un cours de potion comme les autres.

***************** Mots de l'auteur ****************

Voili voilou pour le chapitre 12!

Reviews please.

A+!

Corrigé par : Darkangel Guard ce 5 Juillet 2009


	13. Chapter 13

Réponses au reviews :

Pour Tres0r :

Oui Tillie va se mettre en couple, mais c'est à partir de sa 6e (la 4e de Harry quoi.) année, donc on a encore le temps, en ce qui concerne le garçon, je ne dirais rien là dessus.

Pour Magnana Love:

Ce n'est rien si tu as tout lu d'un coup j'en suis même un petit peu flattée, car tu as aimé ma fis, et désolée si Tillie t'a frappée trop fort, je vais un peu la sermonner c'est promis. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ci aussi.

****Chapitre 13****

Le cours de potion se passa très bien, comme tout les autres cours d'ailleurs. Tillie se faisait remarqué par sa grande intelligence, mais surtout au grand malheur de son père pour les nombreuses bêtises qu'elle faisait dans toute l'école, souvent accompagnée des jumeaux et de Lee et quelques fois mais très rare de Karine qui suivait tout ça de très très loin.  
Pour garder sa répartition secrète, elle évitait constamment le sujet à chaque fois qu'elle écrivait à Drago, ce qui agaçait souvent celui-ci.  
À Halloween la petite troupe avait fait explosé des fusées et des pétards dans la grande salle faisant fuir tous les élèves, fantômes, professeurs et Miss Teigne. Ce feux d'artifices improvisé leur avaient coûté plusieures retenues dans les cachots, retenues surveillées par le père d'une de nos fautifs.  
À l'arrivée de noël les punitions n'avais pas arrêtées de pleuvoir sur nos pré-adolescents qui n'en avaient absolument rien à faire, disons-le.

Le 10 décembre (salle commune des Gryffondor) dans la matinée:

- Dis, dis Tillie ?

- Oui quoi?

- Tu reste ici pour noël ?

- ...

Devant la mine perplexe de son amie Karine la réinterrogea.

- Til ?

- En fait Karine je crois qu'elle ne le sait pas elle-même, ajouta Lee en relevant à peine sa tête de son bouquin de potion. (Faut bien étudier de temps en temps, même les potions)

- Mais qu'elle...

- ...Andouille, eh oui que voulez-vous, finit Georges à la place de son frère.

- PAPA !!!!!!!

Elle se releva à toute vitesse de son siège pour sortir de la salle en s'engouffrant par le trou du portrait, sans écouter les cris de sa meilleur amie.

- Non Tillie, il y a...cours.

Une fois toutes les marches descendues elle s'engouffra dans la noirceur des cachots, pour ouvrir avec l'aide d'un grand coup de poing bien placé la porte qui la séparait de son père.

- PAPA, PAPA C'EST POUR SAVOIR SI.....Ah y'a cours ?!

- Comme vous venez de le faire remarquer il y a cours, merci de bien vouloir fermer cette porte et me dégager le planché.

- Oui, mais non, c'est pas grave si il y a cours mais c'est pour savoir si....

- J'ai dis dehors.

- Oh ça va, c'est bon je m'en vais, je m'en vais. Ha coucou Charlie.

- Euh coucou.

Mais une fois derrière la porte elle ne put s'empêche de crier.

- C'EST POUR SAVOIR SI ON RESTE ICI POUR NOËL ?

À l'intérieur de la salle de cours notre professeur de potion préféré risqua d'imploser tellement sa propre fille commença à l'énerver.

- Elle m'énerve, mais elle m'énerve.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de sa salle il ne trouva personne, Tillie sachant que son père serait capable de courir derrière elle s'était vite éclipsée.

Une fois de retour dans la pièce du 7e étage, ses amis la questionnèrent, évidement!

- Alors, il a dit quoi ?

- Je...Je crois qu'il réfléchit un peu.

- Toi t'as encore fais des bêtise ?

- Moi ? Pas du tout.

Le 10 décembre (salle commune des Gryffondor) 20 h 30

- HAHA non trop drôle t'as vu comme il te regardait c'était à mourir de rire.

- Ouais enfin j'ai quand même de la chance que ses yeux ne lancent pas des éclairs sinon je crois bien que je serais morte aujourd'hui !

- Si seulement tu disais vrais, tu serais déjà morte depuis au moins halloween.

- Ha ouais c'est vrai que là aussi j'aurais pu mourir.

- Ha ! Regarde Til y'a Chimi qui t'apporte un message

Tillie s'approcha de sa chouette et détacha de sa patte la lettre qu'elle apportait.

_Ma très chère fille,_

_  
Je te serais très reconnaissante de ne plus venir m'importuner dans ma classe, la prochaine fois je serais capable de venir te chercher parmi tes petits camarades et te faire sortir de ta salle commune par les oreilles._

_Pour ta question, oui on reste ici pour les vacances de noël.  
Ton père qui malgré tout t'aime._

Lorsqu'elle ressorti sa tête de sa lettre ses amis l'interrogeaient du regard.

- Zut ! fit-elle pour les faire mariner.

- Quoi, quoi ?

- Je reste ici pour les vacances.

- Héhé pas de chance.

- Fred arrête de te moquer de moi.

Puis les jours passèrent sans que rien de spécial ne se passe j'usqu'au....

15 décembre (Dortoir des filles) le matin :

- Tillie, je ne le dis plus lève-toi on va être en retard. Elle porta son attention à sa montre. Et c'est le cas on est déjà en retard vite debout.

- J'ai trop mal à la tête, gémit son amie sous ses couvertures. Alors arrête de crier s'te plais.

- Vas voir l'infirmière !

- Peux pas, si je me lève soit je vomis soit je tombe dans les pommes.

- C'est bon j'ai rien dis, j'irais la chercher après le cours de ton père.

- Mirchi, dernière chose, clape pas la porte en sortant, les autres l'ont fait et j'ai eut l'impression que ma tête explosait.

- D'accord !

- Crie pas !

"Ben elle doit vraiment avoir mal, j'ai à peine haussé le ton", pensa Karine en fermant le porte.

Quand elle rejeta un coup d'œil à sa montre elle prit la peine de se mettre à courir pour ne pas faire patienter son prof de potion. Mais malgré tous ses efforts la voix cinglante de son cher professeur se fit entendre.

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour le retard de mademoiselle Lewis.

Elle rougit un peu et alla s'asseoir à la table des garçons.

- Elle est où Til ?

- Malade, mais chut.

Pendant tout le cours de potion les quatre amis laissèrent vagabonder leur esprit plus loin que la salle de potion.

- Mademoiselle Lewis, Messieurs Weasley et monsieur Jordan, je peux savoir ce qui vous fais soupirer depuis tout à l'heure, et où est votre charmante camarade ? siffla le professeur.

- Elle est malade monsieur, répondit timidement la dite Lewis.

- Mmh !

- Ouah c'est fou ce qu'il s'inquiète pour sa propre fille.

- Arrête Fred.

- Je vous ai entendu monsieur Weasley, 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

À la fin du cours le gentil professeur de potion remballa ses élèves de 3e pour aller faire un tour dans le dortoir de fille de première a Gryfsondor.

Et quand il entra dans la chambrée...

- Tillie, mais que s'est il passé ? s'écria t-il.

************** Mots de l'auteur **************

Et voilà, mais que se passe t-il? la suite au prochain épisode.

Mais pour faire passer le temps un petit extrait du chapitre prochain :

Les médicomages et l'infirmière en titre de l'école n'arrivaient pas à trouver ce que Tillie avait, deux heures avaient passé, et Dumbeldore ne revenait toujours pas de l'endroit où il aurait dû trouver la personne qui devait mettre fin à ce calvaire.  
Et voilà pour le prochain.

Reviews please ( Merci aussi aux reviews que j'ai reçues )

A+!

Corrigé par : Darkangel Guard ce 7 Juillet 2009


	14. Chapter 14

Réponse à la review :

vendéta :

alors que de questions ^^ !

oui Harry va revoir Tillie, comment ça va se passer ? Bien je crois, aux dernières nouvelles pas de sang.  
Qui est sa mère ? Eh bien je crois que ce chapitre va aider.  
Et ce qu'elle a ? Eh bien ce chapitre va aussi aider.  
Place au chapitre.

******Chapitre 14******

- Tilllie, ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda le père angoissé.

- Pa..pa ? Ma tête ! J'ai mal,gémit fortement la malade.

- Ça...Ça va aller, je te conduis à l'infirmerie !

Sur le chemin de l'antre de Pomfresh Severus la questionna de nouveau.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ma tête j'ai mal...Je veux plus voir !

- Voir ? Voir quoi ?

- Les Images...j'ai peur...Je veux plus voir...NON ! cria t-elle avant de tomber dans les vapes.

- Tillie ? Tillie ?

Quand il rentra dans l'infirmerie il explosa littéralement la porte.

- POMPOM !!!

- Severus ! fit l'infirmière outrée.

Rogue l'avait fait sursauté ainsi que les quatre Gryffondors qui se trouvaient là.

- Tillie ! s'écria Karin.

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda l'infirmière en se rapprochant.

- Je ne sais pas, fit le père en déposant sa fille sur le lit le plus proche. Je ne sais pas mais je vais aller chercher le directeur.

- Le directeur ?

- Oui avant de tomber dans les pommes elle a dit des choses bizarres.

Deux heures plus tard à Ste-Mangouste :

Ces deux heures avait été plus qu'éprouvant pour Severus Rogue, père de la jeune malade Tillie Rogue. Rien, aucun symptôme ne disaient ce que la jeune fille pourrait avoir. Deux foutues heures ou des médicomages et Pomfresh se bousculaient au chevet de sa fille pour venir lui dire de temps en temps qu'ils ne trouvaient rien, Severus avait des envies de meurtre sur la réceptionniste qui, voyant la détresse de l'homme, tentait de le séduire avec de pitoyables atouts féminins, qui ne lui aurait pas déplu si sa propre fille ne se trouvait pas entre la vie et la mort. Et puis cet espèce de drogué du citron ne revenait toujours pas de l'endroit où il devait trouver quelqu'un de « compétent ». Puis une main ridée se posa sur son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter.

- Dumbledore ! Enfin, souffla Severus. Où étiez-vous parti ?

- Cherché quelqu'un qui saura nous aider. En attendant je crois que vous devriez prévenir les Malefoy, vous ne croyez pas?

Il hocha la tête sans un bruit. Laissant le directeur rentrer dans la salle d'opération, suivi du vieux monsieur dégarni. Une fois les deux silhouettes disparues derrière la porte il envoya un Patronus annoncer la triste nouvelle. Un jaguar caractéristique du Patronus de Lucius Malefoy lui revint avec un bref message « On arrive ». Quelques minutes plus tard ce sont trois têtes blondes qui passèrent devant la réception.

- Sev ? Comment va t-elle ?

- Rien depuis le message d'il y a cinq minutes.

Une demi-heure passa encore avant que l'illustre vieux monsieur et son ami ne sortent. Avec de bonnes nouvelles.

- Tout va bien Severus. Mais je crois qu'elle ne pourra pas finir la semaine de cours qui lui restait.

- Ne tournez pas autour du pot Dumbledore, cette crise n'était pas un simple rhume, je veux savoir ce qui se passe.

Le professeur bien que dur dans ses paroles n'en était pas moins rassuré et le poids qu'il avait sur l'estomac se dissipa.

- Oh, mais pour ça je crois que mon ami sera plus calé dans la matière pour répondre à toutes vos questions.

- Oui donc, le mal dont soufre votre fille n'est pas une maladie, mais un pouvoir. Cela concerne une sorte de voyance bien qu'elle puisse voir le passé, le présent et le future même si celui-ci n'est pas en rapport avec elle ou une personne de son entourage. Je dois vous prévenir, cela n'a rien avoir avec l'occlumencie, elle n'est pas reliée à une personne, si elle le voulait elle pourrait voir ce qu'une personne d'Alaska est en train de faire en ce moment même, je suis même sûr qu'à l'instant où je vous parle elle fait une de ces visions. Il ne suffit pas de rendre son esprit plus fort ni de mettre une barrière magique autour d'elle, simplement de pouvoir accepter ou refuser l'intrusion.

- Mais...Mais enfin c'est insensé, cela ne c'est jamais vu alors pourquoi maintenant et comment puis-je l'aider ?

- C'est là que j'interviens, je l'aiderais à fortifier son esprit. Mais pour votre culture générale, sachez que le principal pouvoir de Godric Gryffondor, c'était ça!

Un blanc s'installa entre les personnes de la conversation.

- Vous...Vous insinuez que Tillie est l'héritière de Gryfondor ?

- Je ne l'insinue pas : c'est la vérité !

Pendant que les adultes discutent, Tillie, sur son lit d'hôpital, rêve à un évènement survenu il y a huit ans et demi.

- Non. Non, gémit Tillie dans son sommeil.

Mais personne ne l'entend personne ne retient ce personnage fantomatique qui finit d'achever la rousse aux yeux émeraude, non personne n'entend les cris de détresse ni les supplications d'une mère pour sauver son fils, personne ne l'empêche de la tuer et encore une fois aucune âme qui vive ne peut empêcher cette face de serpent de lever sa baguette vers le bébé qui le défie du regard, ces yeux dans lesquels elle a plongé les siens de nombreuses fois, savent que tout ira bien pour lui, mais tout dans ce rêve est horrible, un rêve ? Si ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Mais c'est si réel, et ça a été réel, elle donnerait cher pour ne plus être là, être dans cette pièce regarder Voldemort enjamber Lilly Potter pour pouvoir se rapprocher un peu plus de sa prochaine victime, de lancer cette lumière verte qui ne fera que ricocher sur l'enfant, et que son propre sort ne lui revienne, déçu. Puis tout devint noir une larme se forma sous les paupières toujours fermées de la malade pour venir rouler sur sa joue avant de disparaître dans la tiédeur de l'oreiller.

****** Mots de l'auteur ******

Voili voilou, je voudrais encore dire merci aux reviews que vous m'envoyez, il y en a peu mais elles font plaisir ^^.  
Bon tout le monde aura comprit qu'elle a vu la mort des parents Potter. En ce qui concerne sa « maladie » elle lui sera utile à maintes reprise, même si pour le moment c'est plus douloureux qu'autre chose, nous avons aussi un nouveau personnage dans l'histoire, son caractère ne sera pas très tendre mais je pense qu'il pourra être un petit peu attachant.

Reviews please !

A+ !

Corrigé par : Darkangel Guard ce 8 Juillet 2009


	15. Chapter 15

*****Chapitre 15****

_- Vous…vous insinuez que Tillie est l'héritière de Gryffondor ?_

_- Je ne l'insinue pas, c'est la vérité ! _

- _Mais enfin c'est insensé comment ça se serait passé ? Ses parents sont moldus._

- Elle a peut être été échangée à la naissance.

- Mais même chez les moldus ce genre de choses n'arrive pas et puis pourquoi faire ça ?

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, comme j'en ai plein d'autres. Sa mère a peut être voulu lui éviter de souffrir en la préservant de la vérité.

- Mais enfin c'est absurde.

Le jeune professeur de potion était dépassé par les évènements, avait une furieuse envie de voir sa fille et se foutait de savoir tout ce que cet homme lui disait.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est absurde. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser je retourne chez moi. Albus.

- À bientôt mon ami.

- J'espère dans d'autres conditions.

- Bien entendu.

Quand le vieux monsieur transplana, Severus se précipita dans la chambre de sa fille, pour la trouver en train de pleurer silencieusement. Il se rapprocha du lit et se laissa tomber sur le tabouret le plus proche, il se mit en quête de le consoler de son mauvais rêve. Plusieurs minutes plus tard c'est la tête de Drago Malefoy qui passa par l'embrasure de la porte. Le jeune père se retourna et accepta la visite. Plusieurs jours plus tard quand Tillie se réveilla elle trouva deux têtes sur ses draps et ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Quand elle put enfin sortir de l'hôpital, elle passa le reste de ses vacances dans le manoir Malefoy. Elle y fêta Noël en compagnie des propriétaires du château. Pour Noël elle reçut une montre à quatre aiguilles dans le même genre de l'horloge des Weasley ( Qu'elle n'a jamais vue, mais entendu parler), un livre sur les pouvoirs rares, toute sorte d'objet de farce et attrape, des robes d'été de la part de sa meilleur amie. Mais les vacances se passaient sans aucun effort physique, ce qui faisait que Tillie ne s'amusait pas du tout. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une lettre des jumeaux:

Tillie,

Comme on se doute que tu t'ennuies (on commence à te connaître), nous avons l'idée, que dis-je la bonne idée de la semaine (je t'entends déjà dire « abrège » ce que je vais faire tout de suite) de venir te voir demain. Donc nous attendons ta réponse sur parchemin.

P.S : Nos yeux ne lisent que la réponse oui.

À la fin de sa lecture Tillie bondit hors de son lit et alla supplier Lucius.

- Te plais, te plais, supplia la jeune fille avec de pauvres petits yeux larmoyants.

- Tant que tu ne transformes pas mon manoir en un repère de Gryffondor je suis d'accord., répondit l'adulte.

- Promis, de toute façon on restera dans ma chambre.

- Bien. Drago, ça te dis une partie de pêche demain ?

- Et pas un peu, ajouta l'enfant en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'adolescente rit à la remarque. Quand elle avait annoncé qu'elle était à Gryffondor Dray avait bien changé de couleur. Elle griffonna une réponse affirmative à ses amis et envoya Chimi à la place du hiboux des Weasley car il mit trois jours avant de se remettre de son premier voyage.

Le lendemain :

- C'est nous ! cria un des trois garçons qui se trouvaient la.

- Chut Fred, ça ne se fait pas de crier comme ça chez les gens, sermonna la seule fille du groupe.

- Mademoiselle Rogue vous attend dans sa chambre, suivez-moi.

Le petit elfe de maison attribué à la jeune malade marcha dans les couloirs du manoir, suivi des jeunes amis. Quand il les laissa devant la porte de sa maitresse, c'est sans frapper à la porte qu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre.

- Salut Til c'est…Humph.

Georges le premier rentré se prit un cousin dans la figure. Tillie les ayant entendu s'était positionné pour ne pas louper l'entrée de ses amis et de les accueillir comme il se doit.

- Ah si tu le prends comme ça.

Georges attrapa le coussin qui lui avait été envoyé et couru dans la direction de sa stupide meilleure amie, suivi de près par son frère et des deux autres. Une demi-heure plus tard Lucius Malefoy vint mettre fin à la charmante bataille de coussins.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ? Il y en a qui aimerait travailler.

Et il claqua la porte sans demander son reste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? questionna Karin.

- C'est un Malefoy Karin, il est né comme ça, plaisanta Fred.

- Non en fait il a voulu aller a la pêche avec Drago, mais le ministère lui a envoyé des dossiers à traiter donc il a dû annuler.

- Vu comme ça évidement.

La reste de la journée se passa dans le calme, mais aussi la bonne humeur. C'est quand Drago vint les chercher au goûter qu'ils arrêtèrent.

- Ah oui le docteur est venu.

- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Que tu ne pouvais pas rentrer à l'école et que tu devais rester au lit sans bouger pendent trois semaines.

- QUOI ?! Non je veux pas non, non, non, non.

- Pas besoin de te mettre dans cet état, c'était pour rire.

- Quoi ? Reviens tout de suite ici sale serpent!

- Merci pour le compliment, cria une voix très lointaine.

Drago savait que Tillie serait fâchée et il s'était mit à courir très vite. Quand le goûter prit fin il fallut se quitter, mais pas pour longtemps puisque le Poudlard Express les ramènerait vite dans leur deuxième maison.

******* Mots de l'auteur ********

Voili voilou. Je dédicace ce chapitre à mon cousin qui s'est mis à lire ma fic, en espérant que ça te plaise.

Merchi beaucoup beaucoup pour les reviews.

A+!


	16. Chapter 16

****Chapitre 16****

Les cinq amis n'y avaient pas été de main morte pour leur retour à Poudlard ; mais après tout si ça les amuse personne ne leur dira rien, erreur, maintenant que la deuxième partie de l'année était bien dans la place, plus aucun professeur ne rigolait aux blagues pour le moins douteuses, mais personne ne bougeait le petit doigt puisque de tout façon le dirlo ne trouvait rien à dire et que de toute façon à chaque fois qu'un enseignant venait se plaindre il répondait les yeux dans le vague « Haaaaaaa les jeunes, puissent-il en profiter! ».

Donc c'est sans aucune surprise que la coupe des quatre maisons leur passa sous le nez, heureusement que la coupe de quidditch fut remportée sinon je suis sûre qu'ils auraient eu à subir les foudres du chat tigré.

Mais vinrent aussi les résultats de leurs examens, il y eut une vague de surprise prit le petit groupe: de un ils avaient tous réussi (le choque pour les jumeaux), et de deux les meilleurs résultats avaient été attribués à Tillie : « Ha ben ça alors... » avait été sa seule réponse.

Une fois que le Poudlard Express s'arrêta en gare et qu'ils avaient tous retrouvé leur famille (Sauf Tillie) ils voulurent faire des projets de vacance, mais elle furent toute refusées par Tillie.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je dois aller à mon entrainement de vacance avec mon maitre, tu te souviens ? Ou t'a vraiment le cerveau comme un pamplemousse ?

-Oh c'est bon.

-Tiens au fait c'est où ? questionna Karin.

-Dans une fôret au Japon.

-Cool! firent les garçons.

-Ouais, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser !

-Tillie tu viens ?

-J'arrive papa. À plus les gars.

Une fois sa fille bien prête il les firent transplaner dans la fôret dont le « Maitre » avait donné les coordonnées.

L'endroit où ils avaient « atterri » était vaste et accueillant, les bois s'étendaient à perte de vue et on avait beau être en fin d'après-midi l'endroit était très bien éclairé. Quelques animaux s'approchèrent sans crainte et Tillie put en caresser deux, trois.

-Bienvenue.

La voix venait de derrière eux et elle n'avait rien d'accueillant.

-Merci ! fit Tillie joyeusement.

-Maitre.

-Pardon ?

-Merci maitre, répéta t-il.

-Ha ! Ok. Merci maitre, fit Tillie a contre cœur.

-Bien vous pouvez y aller, vous, dit il au père de son élève.

-Mais je... tenta le père.

-C'est ça au revoir.

Le petit Severus, frustré, reparti chez lui en adressant un sarcastique « Amuse toi bien. » et se fit accueillir chez son ami par un Drago qui demanda où se trouvait Tillie, mais ce chapitre ne nous dit pas comment il va s'en sortir.

-Bien, on va pouvoir commencer.

-Là tout de suite ?

-Tu as autre chose à faire ?

-Non pas spécialement, mais je pensais que vous me feriez visiter.

-Eh bien tu penses mal. On commence tout de suite. Tu sais te battre ?

-Un peu oui.

-Un peu ce n'est pas beaucoup, bien alors on va devoir faire facile au début. Tu vois les fils là-bas ?

-Oui maitre.

-Ils sont tous reliés à des bombes. Le but est de passer entre sans les toucher, c'est mieux si tu ne veux pas mourir.

Tillie bouche ouverte hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

-Bien donc qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tu as compris ?

-N'empêche c'est pas un peu dangereux ?

-Rien ne vaut la méthode dure, allez au travail !

« Méthode dure, méthode dure, je lui en ficherais des méthodes dures. Bon ben on commence alors. »

Au début tout alla bien mais au bout d'un moment les fils se mirent à se rapproché. Un peu plus tard encore elle finit par en accrocher un.

« Merde, zut et flûte. Oh oh, la bombe. »

Elle voulu rapidement se dégager de la cage en fils et tout ce qu'elle arriva à faire c'est de s'emmêler dans tous les fils qui se trouvaient dans le coin.

-Maman, fit elle d'une petit voix.

Quand elle put enfin se défaire de là elle courut le plus vite possible mais surtout le plus loin.

-« Sauve toi, sauve toi vite. » se répéta t-elle dans sa tête.

Quand enfin elle se sentit en sécurité elle se jeta en avant pour s'écraser par terre au moment où toutes les bombes explosèrent.

Elle se releva furieuse, mais quand même heureuse de s'en être sortie vivante et s'adressa méchamment à son irresponsable maitre.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ??

-Tu n'es pas drôle.

-Bien sûr que non vous m'avez presque tuée !! s'exclama t-elle.

-Oh tout de suite les grands mots.

-Ho hé hein bon c'est moi qui faisait l'exercice aux dernières nouvelles.

-Oui et il était très mal fait.

-Vraiment très désolée d'avoir tenu à ma vie et de ne pas avoir voulu vous foutre un meurtre sur le dos.

-T'es une petite marrante.

-Vous avez de la chance pas tous les jours.

-Ne me cherche pas tu risques de me trouver.

-Oooh et vous allez faire quoi ?? M'envoyer une dizaine de bombes à la tête maitre ?? (Elle avait bien insisté sur le dernier mot.)

-Je pourrais être tenté.

-Vous n'oseriez pas ? Fit elle sur un ton de défi.

-Tu crois ??

-Non c'est bon je vous crois, je repars finir l'exercice, ajouta-t-elle sèchement.

Il lui fallut un bon moment avant de pouvoir maitriser l'exercice. Pendant toutes les vacances elle dut faire des exercices plus difficiles les un que les autres. Quand vint le 30 Août elle fêta son anniversaire dans les bois avec son maitre, les ours, les écureuils, etc...

Quand deux jours après il fallut se quitter ( au grand soulagement de Tillie) pour retourner à l'école, ce n'est pas au moment où on le croit qu'elle revint.

-Mais où est elle ? chuchota une Gryfondor pendant la répartition.

-On en sait pas plus que toi Karin.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et laissa entrer une Tillie Rogue très fatiguéz.

-Excusez mon retard....J'ai raté...le train.

-Eh bien allez à votre table, siffla McGonagall.

-À ma...? Hein...? Ah oui.

D'un pas titubant elle alla jusqu'à sa table et se laissa tomber sur le banc pour se faire tout de suite questionnée par ses amis.

****** Mots de l'auteur *******

Et voila pour le 16.

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont ajoutée en favoris.

A+!

Corrigé par : Darkangel Guard ce 23 août


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Tillie se laissa tomber sur son banc et se fit interrogée par ses camarades et amis qui se trouvaient juste à côté d'elle.

- Mais où t'étais passée, j'étais morte d'inquiétude.

- Désolée, désolée Karin…j'ai raté le train et il m'a fait courir jusqu'ici.

- Mais ma pauvre il t'a pas fait que le coup du train vu les cernes que tu te tapes. En plus on dirait que t'a pas dormi ou presque pas depuis… Pfff trois semaines ?

- M'a réveillé à 1H00 du mat.

- T'as quand même réussi à arriver en retard ?

- L'a pas voulu me laisser partir.

- Ce mec est un sadique !!

- M'en parle pas t'imagine même pas a quel point.

Quand le dîner apparu il fallut empêcher Tillie d'avoir trop envie d'approcher de trop près sa tête de son assiette pleine. Heureusement qu'on peut toujours compter sur ses meilleurs amis.

Quand enfin le dîner prit fin la grande salle se vida pour ne plus que laisser des assiettes toutes vides de tout aliment qu'on avait proposé aux élèves.

La jeune retardataire prétexta un rendez-vous important et laissa tout ses amis dans un coin du couloir du septième étage.

Une fois arrivé devant la triste porte, elle y fit cogner trois fois son poing, afin de ne pas attendre trop de temps avant de recevoir la permission de rentrer dans l'antre de son papa préféré.

- C'est moi., fit d'une toute petite voix la prochaine belle au bois dormant.

- Non tu crois que je ne t'avais pas reconnue, je pense que même le directeur ne vient pas me chercher à une heure aussi avancée le jour de la rentrée. Tu veux quoi ? Pas une potion de sommeil ? Car je crains ma chère fille que tu n'en aies nul besoin.

-…Ha…ha…ha…Vraiment à mourir de rire, je suis juste là pour te montrer que je suis humaine comme tout le monde et que je suis fatiguable. Sinon pas trop moche les vacances ? J'ais vraiment envie que si.

- Merci tant de compassion me remplit de joie. Et non mes vacances n'ont pas étées de tout repos à cause d'un petit blond nommé Malefoy qui a cru toutes les vacances que je t'avais oubliée à Poudlard.

-Non c'est vrai ? demanda « l'oubliée » amusée.

-Si je te le dis, je crois qu'il a même envoyé une lettre à Dumbeldore pour qu'il vérifie que tu ne séchais pas dans un recoin sombre de l'école.

- Non tu rigoles là ?

- Pas du tout., grogna le sombre monsieur. Sinon toi ? Bon à voir ta tête ça se voit, les vacances ne se sont pas bien passées.

- C'était affreux, gémit-elle.

- Tant que ça ?

- Mouiiiiiiii si je te le dis.

- Tu as souffert ?

- Et pas qu'un peu. Entre les bombes, les courses contre les loups où devant les loups selon l'humeur ; les petites baignades à contre courant le matin vers 1H00. Je crois que je préfère un double cours de potion avec les serpis chéris.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Severus se leva de son bureau et tourna tout autour tout en englobant la chaise de sa fille.

- Mais tu sais si tu veux ne plus y aller c'est ton droit, bien que tu sois un petit peu obligée du coté santé donc je crois qu'en fait cette solution n'est pas vraiment la bonne.

- Mmmm.

- Ou sinon je peux toujours le menacer, le faire mourir de trouille dans sa sale fôret ou encore le torturer jusqu'à ce que gentillesse s'en suive.

Vu le manque de réaction de sa fille il se retourna vers le fauteuil vert qu'occupait la jeune à la chevelure sombre. Là il eut un micro sourire tendre (pas d'évanouissement s'il vous plais, ni de crise d'hystérie.) en apercevant sa toute petite démone dormir toute mise en boule sur l'accoudoir. L'heureux (je peux dire ça ?) papa porta son tendre (mais turbulent) enfant jusqu'à son propre lit et la coucha dans les draps. Après une petite toilette d'avant nuit le père s'allongea a coté de son enfant et sombra lui aussi dans les limbes du sommeil.

Le lendemain c'est avec horreur que Karin Lewis découvrit que sa meilleur amie avait disparue. Donc il fallut évidemment que tout le dortoir plus celui des garçons apprennent la nouvelle, au plus grand désespoir de ceux-ci qui avait espéré quand ce jour de congé ils puissent faire la grasse mat'. Mais non il fallait encore que Tillie fasse son intéressante et donc elle réduisait encore leurs fabuleux plans à néant.

-Mais non Karin personne n'a pu lui faire de mal, non Karin elle n'a pas fait de fugue t'as bien vu son état, si jamais elle l'avait fait je suis sûr qu'elle a pas dépassé le saule cogneur, et encore j'ai un doute. Pour ma première réponse c'est vraiment impossible que quelqu'un lui ai fait du mal, firent les couvertures de Fred.

- Et pourquoi ça Monsieur je sais tout ?

- Je te signale que ça c'est toi. Enfin bref personne ne lui fera du mal car de un elle sait se défendre, de deux elle est la fille de Severus Rogue tu crois qu'une personne saint d'esprit serait assez folle pour s'en prendre à elle. Maintenant fais-toi du souci si tu veux mais laisse-moi dormir jusqu'à…. La prochaine fois que je me réveille.

- C'n'est pas une réponse. Et puis je vous signale que si vous vous levez trop tard vous ne pourrez pas déjeuner.

**** Mot de l'auteur ****

Désolée pour ce long retard je jure de faire un gros gros effort.

Merci encore pour les reviews.

A+ !

Corrigé par : Darkangel Guard ce 23 août


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Réponses Au reviews :

Lumineko :

Non notre trio d'or n'est pas encore rentré c'est pour la troisième de Tillie qu'ils viennent.

Magnana Love : ceci n'est pas une réponse à ta review (mais bon il n'y avait pas de question donc…) mais plutôt un remerciement, tu lis toujours mes chapitres et me laisse une review à chaque fois donc je te remercie de me donner ton avis à chaque fois que tu passes par ici.

Mais place au chapitre.

Quand ils purent enfin sortir de leurs couvertures aidés de Karin qui criait derrière pour retrouver leur amie le plus vite possible, ils ne se précipitèrent pas vers un quelconque couloir du château, mais plutôt dans la grande salle pour y prendre un déjeuner assez copieux en maudissant Flitwick, de ne pas encore avoir mit au programme ce sort béni qu'est le sortilège de silence, comme ils leur auraient été pratique en cette journée de 2 septembre. Mais comme à la fin une certaine mademoiselle Rogue n'avait pas daigné montrer le bout de son nez, c'est à l'unanimité que le groupe pu vraiment commencer à s'inquiéter.

- Ben enfin c'est quand même pas trop tôt, depuis le temps que je me tue à vous dire que c'est important, se moqua la jeune Grifondore.

- Oh toi ça va hein; se plaignit son ami métis.

- Mais calmez-vous ! On est pas là pour vous regarder vous disputer…

- … Mais pour chercher Til.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine messieurs mademoiselle. Ma fille est à l'instant même en train de se reposer dans mes appartements, répondit un professeur bien connu.

- Professeur, sans vouloir vous donner un ordre ou encore vous vexer, vous pourriez dire à votre stupide fille que la prochaine fois qu'elle découche sans prévenir je la tue, fit hystériquement la meilleure amie de la stupide fille.

- J…Je crois professeur qu'on va aller dehors il fais si beau. Et en plus c'est bon pour les nerfs, allez Karin viens.

C'est donc avec une Karin complètement en colère d'avoir passé son temps à avoir cherché sa meilleur amie, que les jumeaux et Lee repartirent.

Une fois la petite troupe partie notre glacial maître des potions vaqua à ses occupations préférées en bref retirer des points à tout ce qui bouge et terroriser les premières années (occupation très appréciée quand il s'agit de Griffons). Au dîner, il ne fut pas surprit de ne pas voir débarquer sa tornade adorée, c'est donc dans l'après-midi qu'il partit rejoindre son rejeton pour la réveiller et lui apporter à manger.

La première action fut plus que difficile, mais il finit quand même par gagner (vous entendez une voix faire : Je gagne toujours ?).

- Mais allez espèce de marmotte debout.

- Mais heu. Encore une minute, non encore vingt mille et je suis contente.

- Il est déjà une heure de l'après-midi, fit remarqué son père.

- Quoi ! rugit elle. Mais j'ai raté le déjeuner et le dîner, mais pourquoi tu m'a pas réveillée, c'est une horreur comment je fais moi pour rattraper deux repas, hein, comment je fais ?

- Je sais pas moi, tu manges le super plateau repas que ton père a fait.

- C'est ça très drôle, moque-toi de moi.

- Non, je l'ai vraiment fait.

- Cool à table.

Elle se précipita vers la table ou se trouvait un plateau rempli, même beaucoup plus qu'il ne devrait en contenir.

- À table, à table. Merchi popa.

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

- Déjolée !

Elle mangea à toute vitesse avant de remercier son père pour le lit et le plateau repas. Avant de chercher ses amis elle fit un crochet par la bibliothèque dans la qu'elle madame la charmante gardienne des livre ne la reconnu même pas, bon d'accord elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds ou presque pas mais quand même, se faire prendre pour une simple première quand même (c'est pourquoi elle promit d'y faire un tour de temps en temps, même si c'est pour ne rien y faire). Seulement après elle se mit en quête de ses chers et tendres amis. Elle ne fit pas trop attention à où elle cherchait et prit donc une petite heure et demi pour les trouver adossés à un saule juste à en face du lac.

- Coucou !

- Wha Tillie tu nous as fait peur, et cesse de rire comme une andouille, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

- Tillie Rogue ! fit une voix mis glaciale, mais machiavélique.

- Karin ! Je… Je suis contente de te voir, dit d'une petite voix le jeune Rogue.

- COMMENT AS-TU OSE, TU N'IMAGINES MEME PAS LE SANG D'ENCRE QUE JE ME SUIS FAIS, ET SI ON T'AVAIS ENLEVEE HEIN COMMENT J'AURAIS FAIS MOI HEIN ?

- Mais…mais…mais calme-toi je suis là tout va bien, je vais bien.

Et oui Karin a tout d'une maman poule donc c'est un sermon d'une heure qu'elle fit a la jeune enlevée, fugueuse et toute les autres choses dont elle avait été insultée ou bien comparée de temps en temps. Tout le long moment de son supplice Tillie se jura de toujours tout faire pour ne pas inquiéter son amie.

Quand les garçons purent enfin enlever leur doigt de leurs oreilles ils purent enfin poser la question tant attendue.

- Alors, t'as fait quoi de tes vacances ?

- Oh plein de trucs, c'est une longue, très longue histoire.

**** Mots de l'auteur ****

Voilà voilà, je mets ce chapitre pour ceux qui rentrent a l'école demain bonne chance. (moi je rentre mercredi)

Je crois qu'à partir de maintenant je vais mettre les chapitres tous les mercredi, donc à mercredi prochain.

A+!

Corrigé par : Darkangel Guard ce 31 août


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Remerciement:

À tatam2503 qui m'a mis dix-huit reviews. Je ne suis pas fâchée mais plutôt flattée que tu aies mis autant de commentaires. En espèrent que ce chapitre te plaise autant que les autres t'ont plu.

Place au chapitre.

- Allez vas-y raconte.

- D'accord, d'accord. Bon alors, ah oui, quand je suis arrivée là-bas, il m'a tout de suite fait faire des exercices. Le premier c'était passer entre des fils sans les toucher ou sinon je faisais exploser des bombes. Il a fallu que je le fasse deux semaines pour ne plus toucher qu'un fil par séance et une semaine de plus pour ne plus en toucher un seul. Sa m'a fait gagner de la rapidité et surtout de la souplesse. Après j'ai eu droit à la horde de loups enragés, soi-disant pour me faire gagner encore plus de rapidité. Mais on a vite dû arrêter, je me faisais trop mordre. Le pire, c'est sa manie de me faire lever à vingt-trois heures, pour me faire remonter une rivière à contre-courant, en tout cas jusqu'à une heure le lendemain. Sinon j'avais droit à de gros exercices de karaté, judo et autres arts martiaux.

- Eh ben, ça n'a pas été de tout repos, siffla Lee.

- Ouais, ma pauvre t'en a bavé c'est sûr..., commenta l'un des roux.

- Et pas qu'un peu, approuva le deuxième.

- Mais pourquoi tu es arrivée en retard? demanda Karine qui venait de finir de se calmer.

- En fait pour une fois il m'a laissé dormir, j'aurais dû me méfier. À une heure j'étais debout et à une heure trente j'étais en train de refaire tous les exercices depuis le début. À onze heures trente il m'amena en retard à la gare et disparut tout en me laissant une boussole, on sait jamais, des fois que je me serais perdue. Et j'ai dû courir jusqu'ici. La suite vous la connaissez.

Devant la mine dépitée de ses amis elle ne put que leur adresser un sourire timide, si ça ce trouvait ils ne la croyaient même pas, mais pourtant tout était vrai, son nouveau prof était et serait encore un gros sadique. Alors qu'ils étaient tout perdu dans leurs pensées une voix peu amicale résonna dans leurs oreilles.

- Zut alors, tous ces exercices et tu arrives encore en vie, si ça ce trouve, je pourrais peut être lui écrire et lui demander de t'assassiner dans ton sommeille.

- Salade aux épinards ! s'écrièrent les cinq amis.

- Salazard, c'est Salazard.

- Bon je te préviens, tu te souviens du cratère dans le mur des cachots ? Ça je le fais avec un doigt, alors ne me soule pas.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, je te crois.

- Bien, je t'aurais prévenu.

Elle lui envoya donc encore une fois un coup de poing et l'évita une nouvelle fois, son poing alla donc se loger dans le tronc d'arbre qui se trouvait derrière. Celui-ci ne resta pas indemne et se brisa. Le pauvre Salazard n'en menait pas large. Mais c'était sans compter sur la gentille prof de métamorphose qui se trouvait là.

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondore, Mademoiselle Rogue.

- Mais Professeur je l'avais prévenu et c'est lui qui a commencé.

- Oh et bien 20 points en moins pour Serpentard alors.

- Mais, Professeur, pourquoi ? demenda le pauvre maltraité.

- C'est une bonne question à laquelle je ne répondrais pas.

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et repartit vers le château, suivie de peu par notre groupe infernal qui se faisaient maudire par un pauvre Serpentard.

Une fois dans le hall ils se mirent a rirent à gorge déployée.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez encore fait ?

- De quoi tu nous accuses Charlie, on ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, articula difficilement Tillie entre deux éclats de rire.

- Mais oui c'est vrai comment j'ose vous comparer à de petits diables ? Vous êtes... abominablement charmants.

- On sait, alors on te pardonne, firent en coeur les jumeaux.

- Non allez sans rire qu'est-ce que...

Mais il se fit couper par une voix féminine.

- Mais c'est là que tu étais petit comique va.

- Oh non la revoilà.

- Du calme charlie, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

- J'aimerais t'y voir toi, dit-il a son ami.

Mais quand il finit la phrase la jeune Serdaigle l'attrapa par la main et le tire.

- Il fait si beau dehors, allons nous promener.

- C'était qui ? fit Tillie quand ils eurent dépassé son champ de vision.

- L'attrapeuse de Serdaigle.

- Elle lui court après depuis deux ans.

- Pauvre de lui, fit Tillie.

- Tu l'as dis.

C'est donc dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur que les cours purent recommence.

**** Mots de l'auteur ****

Voilà pour le 19.

À Mercredi prochain.

A+!

Corrigé par : Darkangel Guard ce 7 septembre


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Tout ce que l'on eut raconter sur notre cher et heureux groupe, c'est qu'il ne se souvenais pas de tout les charmant tête à tête avec Rusard, puisque, rien que de septembre à noël, ils ne restait presque plus aucun points au rouge et or. MacGonagall leur fit même une jolie crise de nerfs. Mais le plus important maintenant, c'est que c'est la veille de des vacances de noël et notre chère jeune Rogue ne sais pas ou elle va pour noël.

- Vous devez donc arriver à ce que votre potion prenne une teinte verte, ajuté donc une pincée de poudre d'aile d'hippocampe volant, puis…

- PAPA…PAPA.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Gémis presque le maître des potions (il a une réputation a tenir quand même).

Tillie « ouvrit » donc la porte a grand coup de pied et l'envoya a travers la pièce. Ne ressentent aucun sentiment de culpabilité, elle s'engouffra dans la pièce, ou elle fut « reçue » asse froidement.

- C'est pour savoir si…

- Oui on reste a Poudlard.

- Mais c'est juste….

- C'est ça en revoir, je ne vous raccompagne pas vous savé ou ce trouve la sortie, si non, il faut juste vous retourné et prendre la direction du tout de la porte cassé, merci.

- Bon, bon je m'en vais, je m'en vais.

- C'est ça, à la prochaine fois.

Quand il eu finit de réparée sa chère porte, la douce voix de son enfant résonna.

- MAIS C'EST JUSTE SI JE PEUX ALLÉ CHEZ LES MALEFOY A NÖEL ET CHEZ LES WEASLEY A LA NOUVELLE ANNÉE.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, elle me cherche.

Donc comme l'année avant, elle avait disparue, sans laissé de trace pour ne pas recevoir son châtiment.

- Quelque chose vous fait rire monsieur Weasley ?

- Non professeur. Pouffa le dit Weasley.

Quand le soir fut venu le père alla bien chercher sa fille par les oreilles. Mais a part sa, toute l'année ce passa bien, bon a pert Dray qui nous refit une grosse crise de jalousie quand les jumeaux accueillir Tillie en la prennent par le les épaules, si il n'avait pas été un noble, ils les aurait mordu, puis il regretta aussi de la laissé en compagnie d'autant de garçons.

Je pense que répété qu'ils ne gagnèrent pas la coupe des quatre maison n'est pas a répété, ce faisant lamentablement écrasé par les Serpentards. Mais encore une fois a la surprise de tous Tillie gagna la place de meilleur de sa promotion.

Les vacances vu par certain comme une délivrance ne ce firent pas attendre par tout le monde, Tillie revoyait sans cesse en rêve, la jolie rivière qui l'avait tant dégoûtée de l'eau les deux mois d'avant, les loups qui ne l'avait pas aimée du tout, mais alors vraiment pas.

Mais un bref message lui fit comprendre qu'en fait elle ne devrais venir qu'un mois.

- Un mois seulement. Cria Drago. Tu n'était même pas la l'année dernière, et cette fois ci tu repars encore ?

- Désolée, je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. Mais profitons bien de ce mois ci, en plus papa dit que je pouvais resté tout le mois si je voulais.

- Bien sur Severus, et l'avis du chef de maison on le demande pas ?

- Mais n n'est d'accord, hein papa. Fit le petit héritier.

- Mais bien sur, mon cœur. « Depuis quand mon fils fait aussi peur ? » Pensa le pauvre Malefoy senior.

- Merci, alors je m'installe. Dit Dray, tu es prêt pour ta rentrée scolaire ?

- On n'a pas encore reçut nos lettres idiote.

- Tiens, tiens, je me demande depuis quand je ne t'ai pas chatouiller pour que tu sois aussi insolent avec moi.

- Pas très longtemps. Fit le pauvre « insolent » en s'éloignant le plus possible.

- Je ne crois pas. Fit une Tillie mode sadique.

Ils ce mirent donc a courir dans tout le château, et quand ils repassèrent devant Lucius, celui-ci les arrêta.

- Ah non hein !

- Lucius ?

- Papa ?

- Ne commencé pas détruire le manoir. Fit lassement Lucius.

Donc ils furent bien obligé d'écouté l'adulte de la pièce.

Quand les lettres arrivèrent, une sortie sur le chemin de traverse fut bien sur programmé, mais quelque chose dans la lettre de la jeune fille attira son attention.

- Dis Lucius ? Les chahuteur en chef ça existe ?

- Euh, je ne me souviens de rien qui s'appel comme ça, tu n'a pas une lettre avec ?

- Euh, si, alors.

Chère mademoiselle Rogue,

Vus le nombre de calamitées que vous engendrées, le directeur a eu l'idée (je ne dirait pas brillante) de vous nomé, chahuteur en chef, vous et vos amis Weasley.

Vous bénéficié donc de la salle de bain des préfet, et toute sorte de chose dans le genre.

Avec mes salutation les plus respectueuse (même si je ne le pense vraiment pas).

La sous directrice : McGonagall.

Mais c'est trop cool. Ce réjouit Tillie.

- Je suis pas sur que ce soit si génial que ça.

- Ah ? Je croyais.

- Bon vous venez. Cria alors Narcissia.

_on n'arrive. Firent t'ils tout les deux d'une même voix.

**** Mots de l'auteur ****

Voila pour le 20

Encore un grand merci pour les Reviews.

À mercredi prochain.

Corrigé par : Darkangel Guard ce 10 septembre


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Sur le chemin de Traverse, ils ne séparèrent pas comme la dernière fois, Tillie faisait cette fois-ci équipe avec elle-même et cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout.

Chez Fleuri et bott elle rencontra la famille Weasley.

-Bonjour Mrs Weasley ; Mr Weasley.

-Ha Tillie, tu es bien pâle, tu es sûre de manger correctement? C'est quand même très important, tu es en pleine croissance !

-Mais oui, mais oui, je mange très, très bien, ne vous en faites pas trop pour moi.

Eh salut les gars.

Les « gars » en question ne l'avait pas vu entrer, mais quand ils l'aperçurent , ils allèrent à sa rencontre.

-Eh Til ?

-Bonjour a toi aussi Fred. Mais sinon, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Euh oui bonjour. Je voulait juste te demander si toi aussi tu avais reçu une lettre de McGo ?

-Héhé oui je l'ai reçue. Vous parlez à la première chahuteuse en chef de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, fit-elle toute fière d'elle.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser cette année aussi. Mais essaye de ne pas arriver en retard cette année, je suis sûr que McGo te tuera aussi non.

-Parle avec mon maitre pour ça, soupira la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que j'entends là ? Vous amuser cette année encore? Mais pas question, et les études alors ? cria Molly.

-Ah là moi j'ai pas de problème, sourit la gryffon.

-Lâcheuse, firent ensemble les deux autres.

-Bllllle. Tiens mais Ron tu rentres aussi à Poudlard cette année ?

-Oui, et il parait que Harry Potter fait lui aussi sa rentrée cette année. Tu as dû entendre parler de lui non ?

-Oui...J'en ai déjà entendu parler, ajouta t-elle d'une petite voix.

Pendant ce temps, là Drago faisait la connaissance de Harry Potter le Survivant.

Peu de temps après leur charmante sortie, il fallut tout le courage du monde à Tillie pour ne pas faire une crise de nerf qui aurait put lui éviter la charmante fin de vacances qui s'annoncait. Mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de citer les centaines d'exercices qu'elle dut faire pendant le mois qui suivit.

-Tillie ?

-Oui...Quoi ?

-Il faut y aller.

-Très drôle !

-Oui je sais.

Une fois devant le portail il la laissa rentrer. Mais lui quand il disparut et qu'elle en fut sûre, elle se mit à courir. Pas qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en lui, mais elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il n'attendait qu'elle ait le dos tournée pour lui jouer un mauvais tour. Quand elle arriva à grands bruits dans la salle, elle fit tout pour éviter de croiser le regard « de la mort qui tue » de McGonagall, mais ce fut sans succès, à son plus grand malheur.

-Excusez-moi d'être en retard.

-Oh mais ce n'est pas grave, en plus il y a une amélioration depuis la dernière fois.

-Ah bon ?

-Mais oui la dernière fois, vous êtes arrivée a la fin, mais aujourd'hui, c'est a la moitié, j'espère vous voir à l'heure l'année prochaine.

-Hahaha très drôle, je me marre, chuchota la fautive.

-Eh bien allez vous asseoir.

-Euh...ah oui, oui ,oui, fit la retardataire prise au dépourvu.

Alors qu'elle retournait à sa place, la mélodieuse voix de sa directrice de maison résonna dans la salle.

-Une seconde mademoiselle Rogue.

-Euh oui ?

-Quelle est la chose qui vous suis ?

Elle fut donc bien obligée de se retourner, et...horreur. Il avait donc vraiment fini par lui jouer un mauvais tour, mais celui là ne la faisait vraiment pas rire, mais pas du tout.

-Euh c'est un loup madame.

-Je le vois bien, mais c'est le vôtre ?

-Euh oui madame, mais vous avez de la chance, normalement, il y a un tigre avec lui.

-Oh mais je crois qu'il suit.

-Oups merde.

-Je me disais la même chose, je pense que vous allez devoir m'accompagner dans mon bureau.

C'est donc ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard :

-Je reprends. Ce sont des cadeaux d'anniversaire...

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Et pour une raison, vous êtes obligée de les garder ?

Re-hochement de tête.

-Mais enfin monsieur le directeur, on ne peut pas les laisser ici, avec tous les élèves.

-Mais bien sûr que si, ils vont nous servir.

-Ha oui et à quoi? fit sur un ton de défi McGo.

-Mais à garder la pierre philosophale tiens, se moqua Dumby.

-Monsieur le directeur, devant une élève, vous n'oseriez pas lui parler de la pierre.

-Mais si puisque je le fais.

-Sans vouloir vous interrompre dans un jeu qui a l'air très, très marrant, mais la pierre quoi? se moqua également Tillie.

**** Mots de l'auteur ****

Voili voilou.

À mercredi prochain.

A+!

Corrigé par : Darkangel Guard ce 16 septembre


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Deux heures, deux heures qu'elle était dans le bureau de Dumby, et franchement elle en avait marre. Tout ce que son cher directeur lui avait expliqué n'était pas trop difficile. Elle serait une gardienne de la pierre philosophale comme quelques un de ses professeurs. Pour la protection de sa salle, c'est animaux ( Rika, le loup et Ennola, le tigre) et d'un un sort pas trop complexe avait dis le vieux. Enfin pour elle c'était quand même pas facile, et elle était vidé de toute ses force .Le pire c'étai que son cher maître avait encore eu la bonne idée révélé une partie de sa vie privée. En effet elle pouvait voire des choses que les gens voulais caché, et peut être bien qu'elle aurait vu la pierre que voulais caché le directeur, mais quand même, elle avait peut être envie que tout le monde soit au courant pour son génial pouvoir. Le tableau pivota et elle ce fut vite accosté par les deux jumeaux qui paraissait surexcité.

- Tillie, tu ne devineras jamais.

- Attend laisse moi réfléchir, après être sorti du bureau, Mc Go a quand même décidée de me faire viré de l'école, et elle vous a envoyer pour me le dire.

- Euh non pas du tout.

- Ouf, ben non alors je sais pas. Souffla Tillie.

- He bien laisse nous finir,et tu apprendra que Harry Potter est arrivé a gryfondor.

- Non c'est vrais ? Tien et au fait Drago lui ou il a été ?

- Malefoy ? Ben a Serpentard.

- Ouais je sais même pas pourquoi je demande sa moi.

- On sait pas non plus ! Firent en coeur les jumeaux. Mais où tu vas ?

- Ben parler à Potter tien.

- Ha cool a tantôt alors.

- ouais a plus.

Son cousin, enfin il était la, et c'était un gryfon en plus, il y avait de quoi sauter de joie quand elle y pensait. Mais elle aurait enfin la chance de le revoir, de le serrer dans ses bras, lui parler et enfin pouvoir rire avec lui, c'est vrais que ça, ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis un long moment.

Quand elle arriva tout près de la porte de la chambre des garçons de première, elle eut un pincement au coeur.

"Allez du nerf ma fille".

Toc...toc

-Oui. Fit une voix étouffée derrière la porte.

La porte souvit sur un jeune Weasley du nom de Ron.

- Tien, tien, Tilli, Mc Gonagal te laisse resté au château ? fit le roux narquoisement.

- Que veux tu ? Elle ne peut ce passé de moi. Plaisanta la jeune Rogue.

- Mais oui je suis sure que c'est l'amour fou entre vous. Mais ques que tu veux.

- Potter est la non, j'aimerais beaucoup lui parler.

- Tu sais je suis pas sure qu'il voudra te faire une interview. Mais bon je l'appel si ça peut te faire plaisir. HARRY, quelqu'un pour toi.

-« Oui ça me fait plaisir » Souffla t-elle.

Quand enfin la tête sombre voulu bien sortir de la chambre, ils marquèrent tout les deux un temps d'arrêt pour bien se reconnaître et apprécié en toute simplicité leur retrouvaille.

- Tillie ?

- Coucou Harry ça te dit de venir avec moi te promener.

C'est donc sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive qu'ils quittèrent la salle commune pour ce lancé dans les couloires, évidemment Tillie avait tout prévu, et avait réussit a piqué la carte des Maraudeurs aux jumeaux, enfin volé, c'était peut être un peu exagéré, disons empreinte, vais sans la permission, mais tout de même.

Pendant tout un moment, ils ne se parlèrent pas du tout, laissent l'autre entendre les mouches volées.

- Bon sa suffit maintenant. Harry, je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé là-bas avec c'est monstres, mais vraiment, j'y peux presque rien, je te jure. Donc si tu ne veux plus me parlé, si tu veux me frappé, ne te gène plus, vas y je suis prête.

Le jeune Potter la regarda un instant avec les yeux écarquillé, puis après avoir bien saisi ce qu'elle lui disait, il se mit en quête de la rassurée.

- Mais je ne t'en veux pas du tout, surtout après t'avoir vue arrivée dans la grande salle, c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que je ne t'avait pas vue sourire de cette façon et de faire la grande folle.

Ce fut cette au tour de la jeune Rogue d'ouvrir grand les yeux, puis elle baissa la tête comme un enfant qu'on vient de prendre sur le fait.

- Ne le prend pas mal. Fit Harry embarrassé. Il avait peur d'avoir ressorti un de vieux cauchemars de Tillie. Je suis sure qu'elle préfère te voir souriante, que comme il y a quatre ans.

- Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai surmonté tout ça. Mais parlons de toi, j'ai une question un peu embarrassent a te demandé, esque mon père a été violent avec toi, je te prévient ne me ment pas, si la réponse est oui, je crois bien qu'un meurtre va être commis sur la personne de Vernon Dursley.

- Oh ! Non pas du tout, quand je suis rentré a la maison le soir, on pouvait l'entendre jusqu'au fond de la rue, il m'a suffit de rentré en douce dans la maison, puis de retourné dans mon placard et de me faire oublié jusqu'au soir. Donc tu vois, même quand tu n'es pas la, on entend parler de toi, mais bon d'accord ça a été la dernière fois.

- M'étonne pas, ils m'ont jamais aimé, mais je leur ai rendu la pareil, et il ne me manque pas du tout, le seul qui m'ai réel ment manqué tout ce temps, c'est toi.

- Merci, j'en suis flatté. Mais dis moi , ton père, c'est bien le professer Rogue, le prof de potion ?

-Ouais, c'est mon pôpa. Il fait peur, mais il peut être trop cool, enfin tout le monde dit que ce n'est rien qu'avec moi, mais je suis sure que si il voit que je t'aime bien, il t'aimera bien aussi.

- Ouais… Permet moi d'en douté, il me regardait méchamment, je suis presque sure qu'il me déteste. Ah oui, il s'emble que tu connaisse un certain Malefoy.

- Ouais, ça c'est mon cousin. Il est très prétentieux, mais après une bonne raclé, il est doux comme un agneaux. Ou c'est peut être encore que avec moi ? Deux bonne questions aux qu'el il faudra que je réponde. Mais pourquoi tu pose cette question, je crois pas qu'il y ait un petit aire de ressemblance.

- Oh non pour rien, sauf que je l'ai entendu parler de toi, mais pas vraiment comme une cousine, il avait plutôt des vue sur toi. Tillie, tu m'écoutes ?

- Oh non, mon père ce dirige pars ici, faut courir, s'il nous croise ici, je suis morte, je me suis déjà allé chez Mc Go, et j'ai pas franchement envie d'y retourné.

- Euh mais la je te parlais, t'a entendu ?

- Pas le temps, cours.

C'est donc en quatrième vitesse que nos deux étudiants retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Puis ils ce séparèrent pour retourné dans leur dortoir respectif. Une nouvelle année riche en rebondissement allait pouvoir commencé, certain y verront de l'amusement, d'autre ne s'amuseront pas du tout, certain encore ce verront attribué des pouvoir qu'ils n'imaginait même pas. Mais tout cela, vous l'apprendré dans les prochains chapitre de cette histoire.

****** Mots de l'auteur ******

Donc voila le nouveau chapitre, avec un très, très gros retard, j'en suis désolé, mais j'étais assé occupé, ce qui m'a fait pensé a mettre les chapitres le dimanche, car c'est le seul jour, ou je n'aurais jamais rien a faire, ou que très occasionnellement.

Donc a dimanche prochain.

A+


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Le lendemain, c'est la tête un peu (beaucoup) dans le gaz que Tilllie ce dirigea vers la table des Serpentard et embrassa son cousin Drago sur la joue. Évidement, tout ses camarades se mirent a rirent, mais ils durent bien vite arrêté quand le terrible Severus Rogue, terreur des cachots, leva un sourcil vers leur table. Après ça tout ce passa dans la meilleur façon. Tout de suite après le déjeuné, nos meilleurs amis ce retrouvèrent tous dehors.

- Non met la honte quoi. Criait un métis.

- Je suis désolée, combien de fois je vais devoir le dire ? Se pleins une certaine Rogue

- Oh mais calme toi Lee, c'était plutôt drôle. Malefoy qui rougit, je me souviendrais de ça toute ma vie. Plaisanta un rouquin.

- Oh les garçons, au lieu de vous disputer, si on demandais plutôt a Tillie ce qu'elle a fait de se vacance, je trouve ça un peu plus instructif si vous voulez mon avis.

Les dit garçons bougonnèrent un peu avant de tourner la tête vers la principale concernée.

La elle ce mit a raconter ses vacances.

- Donc le loup et le tigre c'était un cadeaux d'anniversaire et c'est pour ça que tu as du rester la-bas un mois seulement ?

- Ouais, enfin le maitre a dit que ce ne serais plus qu'un mois toute les années maintenant. Mais il n'y avait pas que le Loup et le Tigre, qui soit disant passant s'appelle Rika et Ennola, mais bon passons.

Elle se leva et fit siffler son poing dans l'aire, ses amis ne comprirent pas tout de suite, mais Karine poussa un cris apeuré.

- M'enfin Karin, qu'est qui te prend ?

- Reg...Rega...Regarder son...son avant bras, il...il a disparut.

- HEIN ? TILLIE TON BRAS, VITE CHEZ MADAME POMEFRESH !!!

- Non mais calmez-vous.

- COMMENT VEUX-TU QU'ON CE CALME, T'A VU TON BRAS. Fit une Karine qui avait retrouvé tout ses moyen.

- Non mais relaxe, j'ai juste ouvert une dimension parallèle.

Tillie avait parlé très calmement même si elle avait un peu peur d se reprendre une engueulade du même genre que l'année passé.

- Regarde , je sais parfaitement reprendre mon bras en entier, tu me crois ?

Pour ponctuer se qu'elle disait, elle retira son bras de sa dimension. Il n'avait rien du tout, juste, qu'un sabre Japonais était tenu par sa main, elle le laissa sortir de sa dimension, avant de se retourner vers ses amis et de leur expliqué se qu'elle avait fait.

- Donc, euh par ou commencé ? C'est un univers parallèle qui me sert a stocker divers objets, comme ce sabre, c'est aussi un cadeau.

- Il est trop cool !

- Ouais hein ? Fabriqué pars des gobelins Japonais, il est équipé de quelques sort de protections. C'est vrais qu'il est plus long que d'habitude, mais je l'aime bien comme ça, en plus on dirait bien qu'il m'a adopter lui aussi.

Elle le sorti de son fourreau et leur montra quelques un des mouvement qu'elle avait appris pendant tout un mois entier.

- Mais pourquoi tu le cache la ?

- Réfléchis deux secondes, je sais que c'est très, très dur pour toi mais force toi. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils l'auraient laissé entrée à l'école si elle se présentait avec un sabre japonais à la main ?

- Euh non je crois pas. Fit le rouquin imbécile.

- Bien comme quoi, tu n'es pas un cas désespéré. Se moqua affectueusement Karin.

Ils se disputèrent encore quelque minutes, avant que Karin ne mette fin a leur discution.

- Bon ben en cours maintenant.

- Quoi ?! Non, on est pas d'accord. Firent nos sécheur professionnel.

- Oh si je vous écoutais plus souvent, je n'irais jamais en cours.

- Ouais ben écoute nous de temps en temps, ça nous fera des vacances. Fit Lee en haussent les épaules.

- T'a dis quoi la.

Karin avait empoigné Lee par le col et le secouait comme un prunier.

- Je te signal que si monsieur réussit tout ses année depuis trois ans, c'est bien par ce que je me force a vous trainé en cours, la seul qui mérite que je me soucie tant de sa scolarité, c'est Tillie, pars ce que ça me ferait mal de la laisser avec vous une années derrière. Je ferait aussi signalé a monsieur que si il n'est pas encore renvoyé, c'est bien par ce que je me force a leur dire les conneries qu'il doivent absolument pars faire si il ne veulent pas ce retrouvé a la rue, alors vous allé me faire le plaisir de m'accompagner a notre nouveau cours, en l'occurrence, divination.

- Mais mon frère m'a dit que la prof était folle a liée. Ausa Fred.

- J'en ai vraiment rien a ciré, tous dans la salle de cours au pas de course et que je n'ai pas a me répétée.

- Oui mon adjudante, tout de suite mon adjudante, c'est comme ci c'était fait.

Alors qu'ils se relevait, Fred demanda quand même quelques chose a Tillie.

- Mais dis moi Til, ton maitre, il ne devait pas garder tes animaux, en tout cas, c'est ce que tu nous a dit.

- Si, mais c'est espèce de saule cogneur a troi feuille, ne l'a pas fait , heureusement que Mc Go n'a rien dit, n'empêche, ce maitre, ce n'est qu'un sale cote de pitiponke.

- Oh mais quel diversité de langage.

- Merci. Fit Tillie a la voix qui ce trouvait derrière elle.

- Dix points en moins pour Gryfondore.

- Hein ? Pro...Professeur Mc Gonagal !

- Oh non, juste une sirène qui passait par la.

Juste après ça, elle tourna les talons et retourna dans la direction du chateau.

- Dit les mecs, c'est moi ou elle suit tout le tempàs Tillie cest temps ci ?

- Non, non Karin, on a absolument la même impression que toi. Firent un jumeaux et Lee.

- Moi je crois qu'elle est jalouse de notre Til adorée.

- Ah bon ? Fit la concernée.

- Oui, cars tu as la chance, enfin ça dépens du point de vue. Enfin bon, tu a la chance d'avoir Severus Rogue pour toi toute seule.

- En fait, tu essayes de me dires qu'elle est amoureuse de mon père, c'est ça ?

- Ouaip.

- Bweurk.

- Bweurk. Firent les trois autre.

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.

- Ouais ben arrète ça tout de suite, si tu ne veux pas que je vomisse tout mon déjeuné.

- Et mais n'en pèche tu t'imagine l'appeler mère, ça serait trop drôle hein Til.

La dite Til fut parcourue d'un frisson et fit semblent de tombé dans les pommes. C'est donc avec beaucoup de peine, que Karin du les calmé et les emmener dans leur nouvelle salle de classe.

**** Mots de l'auteur ****

Voila.

À Dimanche prochain.

A+


	24. petit mot

Petit mot

Comme tout le monde la remarqué, je n'ai pas mis de chapitre la semaine passé et je n'en mettrais pas cette semaine non plus.

En ce moment, l'école m'engloutis tout mon temps, ce qui fais que je n'ai pas trop trop le temps d'écrire, en plus comme je n'ai jamais été une bonne élève, je dois travaillé deux voir trois fois plus que les autres. Pour ceux qui s'inquiète, tout mes effort son bien récompensée, mais je ne sais pas mettre de chapitre a l'avance ou a la bonne date, donc je vais refaire comme avant, c'est quand j'aurais le temps.

Encore désolée et à la prochaine fois.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 24

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent dans la tour de divination, ils le regrettèrent assez vite.

- Karine ? Il est qu'elle heure ?

- La même qu'il y a vingt seconde.

- Désolée, mais je m'ennuie. Gémit la première jeune fille.

- Intéresses-toi au cours, tu verras ça t'aidera.

- Mais c'est nul, de tout façon, ça ne me servira à rien plus tard.

-C'est l'héritière de pouvoirs pas comme les autres qui dis ça ?

- C'est pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout pareil. Merde la prof.

Le hibou. Non je voulais dire le professeur Trelawney s'avança à grand coup d'ailes. Non, non, grandes enjambées, elle s'avança tout doucement vers la table de nos amies. Elle attrapa la première tasse qui lui passait sous la main et questionna Tillie.

- Alors, qu'avez-vous vu ?

- Une sorte de biche qui lui dit qu'elle aura de bon résultat dans tout ce qu'elle entreprendra. Mais ça je le savais avant de boire votre foutu thé.

- Vous n'êtes pas très ouverte.

- Ça dépend pour quoi, mais là c'est vrai.

Elle détourna son regard et s'adressa à Karine.

- Et vous ma chérie ?

- Euh, eh bien, je vois une sorte de croix toute tordue pour la douleur et une chouette pour des révélations. Ce qui veut dire que tu va souffrir en même temps que tu auras des révélations.

- Ouais génial, m'amuse déjà, Grogna la jeune blonde.

- Passez-moi la tasse, Fit sèchement le professeur. Karine lui obéi, une fois que la voyante l'eut en mains elle y jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de pousser un cri aigu.

- Mon dieu, ma pauvre chérie, vous...Vous avez les yeux de la mort, Bégaya-t-elle.

- Les quoi ? Pouffa Tillie.

- C'est un signe de mort Tillie, ça veux dire que tu vas mourir !

- Ben voila autre chose.

- Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle.

- Mais si, ça fait deux ans que je manque de mourir, elle a comme qui dirait un ou deux trains de retard.

- Oh mon dieu, mon dieux, ma pauvre petite chérir, Sanglota et gémi le professeur.

Une petite ampoule s'alluma au dessus de la tête de Tillie, elle venait enfin de trouvé la solution pour pouvoir sortir de cette salle de cours.

- Mais oui c'est ça, c'est ça. Mais dite moi, dites? Comme je vais bientôt mourir, ça ne vous dérange pas si je sors, pour me remettre de cette terrible nouvelle ? Fit-elle théâtralement.

- Mais bien sûre, bien sûre, pauvre, pauvre petite. Et ne vous en faite pas, je ne vous mettrais pas de devoirs, si ça ce trouve, vous ne serez sûrement plus vivante pour mon prochain cours. ET elle se remit à pleurer de plus en plus fort. Profitez bien de vos derniers instants, Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Elle sorti enfin de la salle de cours, où l'odeur était plus que pesante. Comme elle n'avait rien à faire , elle fit une bref promenade, dans laquelle elle fit une petite bêtise. Puis au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa son cousin et... Des Serpentards ?

- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire Malefoy !

- Que ce passe t-il ici ?

-Tillie ? C'est lui/eux qui a/ont commencé. Firent les trois adolescents.

- Euh les gars, sans vouloir vous vexer, vous savez bien à quel point... Je suis pas douée pour comprendre les gens quand ils parlent tous en même temps, Avoua Tillie, un petit sourire niais sur le visage.

- Eh bien je marchais tranquillement dans ce couloir quand Potter et Weasley me sont tombés dessus et m'ont insulté verbalement, Dis Drago d'une manière très théâtrale.

- C'est faux ! S'offusqua Ron. C'est Malefoy qui nous est tombé dessus et il a commencer à insulter Harry, et lui dire que c'était de sa faute si ses parents étaient mort.

Tillie parut très entonnée parce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et se tourna lentement vers Drago, une expression de colère marquée sur le visage, il le savait pourtant que sur ce genre de sujet elle ne le suivait pas.

- C'est vrai Drago ? Tu a dis ça ? Dit-elle plutôt durement.

-Non, enfin...peut être. Puis de toute façon, pourquoi tu n'es pas de mon côté, tu les crois eux, c'est comme ça que ça marche la famille pour toi ? Ah mais oui suis-je bête, c'est comme ça que sa marche chez les griffons, vous ne sortez pas votre tête de votre petites sectes de bienheureux, c'est parce que tu finis toujours par décevoir les gens de ton entourage, de tout façon, qui te dis que parrain aurait voulu de toi là-bas ? Vu tes origines.

Tout de suite après s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, le petit blond porta ses mains à sa bouche dans une expression d'horreur.

-Attends, non, Tillie, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Ça va, ne te fatigue pas, j'ai compris.

Tillie tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, laissant les plus jeunes entre eux.

Ce fut Harry qui sortit en premier du brouillard que Malefoy venait d'installer entre eux. Il attrapa le col de Drago et le projeta sur le mur, assommant à moitié le prochain héritier d'une grande famille.

-Ça, tu va le payer Malfoy ! Hurla Harry.

Mais de nouveau dans cette dispute ils furent arrêtez pas les jumeaux cette fois-ci.

-Que se passe-t-il ici, on cherchait Tillie, on vient de la croiser elle était en pleurs, des explications à fournir les mioches ?

-C'est Malfoy ! Cracha le survivant. Il a insulté Tillie.

-Quoi ! Quesque tu lui as fais le mioche ?

Mais cette fois-ci ce fut la voix très autoritaire de leur professeur de métamorphose qui leur hurla dessus et donc les arrêta.

-C'est pas bientôt fini ce raffut ?

-Merde Mc Go. Jura Fred, tu ne perds rien pour attendre Malfoy. Cracha-t-il.

Le petit groupe prit en faute se dissout le plus vite possible pour éviter de croiser la directrice des lions dans une colère que l'on peut considérer comme phénoménale.

À l'heure du diner, Tillie n'était toujours pas revenue et Karine qui avait été mise au courant de l'épisode avec Drago-petit-con-sans-cervelle-Malfoy, se demandait si à l'heure actuelle elle n'était pas dans un coin perdu du château à renifler.

Quand à Rogue, lui ne sachant pas ce qui c'était passé plus tôt, quitta le repas plutôt pour corriger quelques copies d'élèves crétins, mais qu'il fallait tout de même se farcir.

Quand il rentra dans son bureau, il trouva d'abord étrange qu'il y fasse si noir, puis rajoutez à ça, qu'en bruits de fond on pouvait distinguer des sanglots, vraiment ce n'était pas normal.

-Tillie ? Tenta-t-il puisque de toute façon ça ne pouvais être qu'elle. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Oh...euh...sniff sniff...rien, j...juste un truc que quelqu'un a dit et qui passe pas. Mais Dis papa, t'es pas fâché hein que je sois a Gryffondor et que je sois moldue. Hein ?

-Mais bien sûr que non Tillie. Qui t'a mis une idée pareille en tête ?

-D...Drago.

-Drago ! Nôtre Drago ? Fit-il étonné.

-Mouiiiiii... Sanglota-t-elle

-Bien...

Il se releva et approcha sa baguette de sa gorge, il murmura un son, avant de hurler :

-DRAGO MALFOY, DANS MON BUREAU, IMMÉDIATEMENT.

*****Petits mots de l'auteur*****

Bon ben voila, après 2 ans d'absence, me revoilà, j'espère qu'il reste deux-trois personnes qui lisent sinon, ben que d'autres se mettront à lire ^_^

J'ai créé une page facebook,ce n'est parce que je prends la grosse tête mais juste parce que c'est plus facile de répondre a vos questions comme ça. Et aussi que mon bêta correcteur peux mettre des plombes a corrigé un chapitre==" et que pendant ce temps la, j'aimerais ne pas me découragé a écrire mes fictions ^^.

*****Petit mot du correcteur*****

C'est bourré de fautes à la base -_-' J'vous jure -_-'


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 25

Petite précision :

En relisant les vieux commentaires, je me suis dis que vous partiez un peu tous dans le mauvais sens quand a l'identité de la mère de Tillie et je comptais vous dire ceci, non Lily n'est pas la mère de Tillie, je suis beaucoup plus tordue que ça =).

Je rajoute aussi que je ne me sert pas que des films ou que des livres, je me sert des deux en oubliant quelque passage de chacun, ce qui fais que certaine fois il ce passe des choses du livre ou du film qui n'ont rien à voir l'un avec l'autre.

-Disparais, pars, tu gène ! Hors de ma vue, on veut pas de toi ici, tu ne sers à rien.

Pars, pars, PARS, PARS, DISPARAIS.

-Tillie ? Tillie ? Eh ? Réveille-toi !

Tillie se réveilla en sursaut, elle étais en sueur et ses couvertures ce trouvaient enroulées à ses pieds. Karine la regardait apeurée. La jeune fille qui venait de cauchemarder ce releva dans une position assise et plaça sa tête dans la paume de ses mains.

-Tu va bien ? La questionna Karine.

La jeune demoiselle interrogée releva les yeux vers elle et réussit à lui adresser un maigre sourire.

-Moui, que c'est il passé ?

-Je ...je ne sais pas trop, tu t'es mise a geindre et t'agiter dans ton sommeil, ça avait l'aire douloureux, alors...alors je me suis dis te qu'il vaudrait mieux te réveillée.

-Bah, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis forte je m'en remettrais.

-Tu es sure, tu ne veux pas que j'appelle un professeur, c'était peut être une vision ou autre chose, une nouvelle crise.

Tillie balaya ses argument d'un geste nonchalant du poignet et ce redressa un peu plus dans son lit à baldaquin.

-Non, non, ça ira ce n'était pas une vision, juste...un cauchemar sans importance, un souvenir. Ajouta t-elle dans un petit sourire triste.

-Tu es sure que ça ira ? Demanda Karine qui n'étaient toujours pas rassurée.

-Oui, oui, du repos, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut. Puis je ne voudrais pas que la meilleure élève de l'école ai une panne d'oreiller à cause de moi, simple petit mortel. Fit-elle d'un ton théâtral.

Karine rit devant sa bêtise et après une bref bonne nuit retourna ce coucher dans le lit à la gauche de celui de son amie.

Tillie l'a suivi des yeux avant de ramener ses couvertures sur son corps, en ce recouchant, elle repensa a son rêve.

Drago avait fait remonté en elle de vieux souvenir enfui, qu'elle avait pourtant juré de ne jamais oublier, elle seule savait la vérité et ce devais de la protégée.

-N'espère pas te repentirs fille du démon. Fit la voix diabolique en elle. Tu est commandée a porter ce fardeau que je t'ai obligée a porter et ça pour la fin des temps. Je serais le témoin muet de ton crime, mais bien présent a l'intérieur de toi, pour te rappeler a quel point tu es...sale.

Non, c'est vrais, lui aussi le savais, mais il ne pouvait rien dire et de tout façon, il ne voulait rien dire, ce contentant de pensé que quelques part, son jouet d'un jour était brisé.

C'est avec une impression de sang dans le fond de la gorge qu'elle réussit a fermer les yeux.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla plutôt que les autres et donc passa le temps comme elle le pouvais, faisant un tour dans la salle de bain et tenta pour une fois de faire la vrais fille en ce coiffant et ce maquillant d'une autre façon que d'habitude, lorsqu'elle ce regarda dans les miroirs, elle ce trouva ridicule, puis après tout pourquoi pas.

Lorsqu'elle quitta le dortoir, les autres filles ne faisaient que ce levée et elle ce dit donc que l'es garçon ça ne devais as être mieux et donc abandonna l'idée de passé leur faire un petit coucou.

C'est donc dans le deuxième étage qu'elle atterrit dans l'idée de faire une petite ronde, après tout pourquoi pas, elle aussi gardait la pierre philosophale.

Mais dans un tournant, alors qu'elle pensait bien être seule, notre jeune amie tomba sur le professeur Quirel, qui ce promenait ?

-Je peux vous aidez professeur ?

-Euh...n...non...Je...je me suis pe...Pe...Perdu.

-Oh ! Fit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait étonner. Eh bien laissé moi vous raccompagner, le petit déjeuné, ne va pas tarder à être servi après tout.

-Ou...Oui. Lui répondit-il.

C'est donc comme ça qu'elle arriva dans la salle avec le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. La Gryffondore ce dirigea vers sa table en pensant que ici au moins, il ne ce perdrait pas, si ce qui lui avait dit plutôt était évidaient vrais, ce dont elle doutaient fort, lui, elle ne pouvais pas le supporter, son bégaiement sonnait presque faux, puis cette aura tout autour de lui, on aurais dit qu'elle appartenait a deux personnes bien distincte et très...Différentes.

Refluent ses pensée dans un coin de sa tête elle ce concentra plus sur le somptueux déjeuné qui s'offrait à elle.

L'après-midi, elle apprit sans grande surprise que son cousin adoré qu'elle aime très fort étaient devenu l'attrapeur de Gryffondore. Et quand elle le croisa au détour d'un couloir, elle ne put évidement pas s'empêcher de le féliciter.

-Salut ! Fit-elle. Parait que t'es devenu attrapeur, félicitation Harry, on compte sur toi pour gagner hein. Bon la faut pas que je traine, j'ai deux trois trucs a régler puis, faut manger aussi dans la vie hein, oublier pas c'est bientôt le souper, puis...

-MADEMOISELLE ROGUE ! J'vais vous apprendre moi a inonder le dortoir des Serpentard. Hurla la voix lointaine de Rusard.

-Flute, il m'a retrouvée, bon heu ben...je suis plus là. Fit elle en prenant ses jambes à son coup direction grande salle.

La précédant de deux minutes, Rusard arriva tout essoufflé, trempé et rouge de colère.

- Où est-elle ? Cria t-il au trio qui ce trouvait toujours dans le coin.

-Pars là ! Firent-ils d'une seule et même voix en pointant du doigt l'endroit opposée de la grande salle.

-Merci. Grogna t-il avant de repartir à la chasse de cette petite sorcière.

De son côté, Tillie avait retrouvée ses amis a leur table et c'est avec un regard malicieux de la part des garçons qu'elle fut accueillie.

-Tu t'es pas faites attrapée ? ça aurait pus être drôle. Rigola Lee.

-Ton...Allez comment on dit déjà ! Ah oui ! Ton inquiétude me laisse sous le charme Lee. Fit la petite fugitive d'un air narquois.

-Moi, je continue de dire que c'était une mauvaise idée...Bouda Karin en replongeant son regard dans son livre.

-Allons, allons Karine ne fais pas ta rabat-joie...

-Mangeons et festoyons ! Finirent les garçons à la place de Tillie.

Et c'est comme ça que la table des Gryffondore fut encore la table la plus bruyante au souper.

Après que les dernier plats ait disparut, le petit groupe, excepter Tillie, remonta dans le dortoir.

Notre jeune amie quand a elle ce dirigea vers le bureau de l'illustre directeur qui a sa plus grande surprise ce trouvait en compagnie de son très cher père.

-Mademoiselle Rogue, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Euh et bien je venais vous trouvez pour voir si le professeur Quirel était lui aussi un des professeurs qui garde la pierre, parce que en me promenant dans le couloir du deuxième étage, je suis tombé sur lui qui, c'était sois disant perdu.

-Le couloir Interdit ! S'étonna son père.

-Non celui des lapins bleu et des éléphants rose. Bien sur le couloir interdit. Et elle soupira.

Alors que son père allait lui sortir une petite réplique dont il avait le secret mais il fut coupé par son grand dadais d'employeur qui avait décider que c'était un exercice amusant de le couper a chaque fois qu'il voulait reprendre sa fille.

-Eh bien, non, ce n'est pas un gardien de la pierre, le faite qu'il traine dans ses alentours est pour le moins...suspect.

Dumbeldore se cala un peux mieux dans un son siège et soupira tout en caressant d'un aire rêveur sa longue barbe grise. Puis, il posa ses yeux sur Tillie.

-Continué de le surveiller, je ne sais pas de quoi il pourrait être capable.

-Bien professeur, je ferais comme vous avez dits, ce sera un jeux d'enfant. Et elle lui sourie.

-Bien, je pense mademoiselle, qu'il serait temps de retourner dans votre salle commune, il me semble que notre cher concierge ait encore au travers de la gorge, votre blague qu'il trouve, plus que douteuse, ce serais bête de vous faire attrapé hors de votre tour a une heure aussi tardive, vous ne croyez pas ?

la Gryfondore fut prise un rire nerveux avant de partir d'un pas rapide de la pièce, pour finir a courir dans les couloirs, ce servant du plus de passage secrets qu'elle connaissait.

Karine fut donc étonnée de voir arrivée sa meilleur amie, aussitôt dans la soirée et toute essoufflée, d'avoir traversé le château tout entier, juste pour échappé a Rusard, ce qui était rare. Mais ce qu'ignorait la première de classe, c'est que ce n'était pas la menace de croisé le concierge au bout du couloir qui avait fait détalé sa meilleur amie, mais bien l'éclaire que cette dernière avait aperçût dans les yeux de son père, quand il avait cru comprendre qu'elle avait fait de nouvelles bêtises, incluant sûrement ses serpents adoré.

Tillie ne tarda donc pas à monté ce couché en priant que son père aurait des montagnes de choses a faire en quittant le directeur et qu'il oublierait de venir lui demander des explications, ce qu'il pouvait être tenace quand il voulait ce vengé d'un quelconque manque de respect devant son supérieur.

*****Mots de l'auteur*****

Eh bien voilà, un nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout chaud ^_^

Le prochain chapitre viendra surement plus tard vu que c'est (était) bientôt noël.

Bonnes fêtes à tous !

***** Mots du correcteur*****

Quoi ? J'aime pas travailler pendant les vacances u_u Pardon du retard, mea culpa .

****Mots de l'auteur 2****

Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu les notes en bas de page du chapitre précédent que j'ai rajouté par après donc je vous invite a allé voir si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait ^_^


End file.
